<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How did we end up texting ? by Whiro_sh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179992">How did we end up texting ?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiro_sh/pseuds/Whiro_sh'>Whiro_sh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Yasmin Khan, Choking, Developing Relationship, Dress Up, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Light Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Rough Kissing, Secret Relationship, Texting, Time Travel, Yaz is too curious, Yazter, fancy party, thasmin, the master likes to be called by his name kink, the master needs the feeling of power</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:16:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiro_sh/pseuds/Whiro_sh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the episode of Spyfall, Yasmin gets a new phone and do a backup of her contacts, unfortunately she lost all the names in the process and has to ask every person who they are. </p><p>The Master comes back from the Kasaavin dimension and receives a very unexpected text. </p><p> </p><p>Aka Yasmin finds out she has the Master's phone number because the Doctor whatsapped him with her phone. Yazter ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Yasmin Khan &amp; The Master (Dhawan), Yasmin Khan/The Master (Dhawan)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. An unexpected text</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hello, It's Yasmin Khan. I have a new phone and I lost all the names in my contacts, can you tell me who you are. Thanks"</p><p> </p><p>The Master had just came back from the Kasaavin dimension, he had no idea how much time he spent there before escaping but he was exhausted. He went to sit on the sofa of the still outback house interior looking Tardis. He made a mental note to change the decoration... Later. </p><p>He closed his eyes an instant, he knew soon he'll be thinking of how to come back in the Doctor's life. He already planted the seed of doubt in her mind and by now she probably already went to Gallifrey. He heard a buzz and reopened his eyes, it was his human phone, the one he used as 'O'. What ? Did the Doctor already wanted to talk, he was pretty sure that he was her obsession right now but so impatient, really ?</p><p>He was surprised when he saw the text. Yasmin, it was one of her new pet. Not the worst he had to admit and he wouldn't have minded playing the nice 'O' a little longer for that. Unlike the other two, she seems more adventurous, more fun and even though he didn't want to accept that he could appreciate a human. He did have a nice time with Yasmin, as short as it actually was.</p><p>Now what though ? He could just ignore her and frankly it was the logic thing to do. But honestly, the Master had been so lonely, he was tired and maybe just maybe for a few minutes he could try to have a discussion with another being to distract him from the rest. Of course the moment Yasmin would realize who he really was, she would stop talking to him, most likely tell the Doctor he still had a phone but he liked how the human girl was when he was 'O'. He liked how she talked to him, looked at him and laughed with him. When was the last time he genuinely had that with someone or even with the Doctor ? </p><p>As he opened the text app he wondered 'How the hell did she got my number ?'. And then he remembered, of course. He knew it was the Doctor when she Whatsapped him but he also knew it was not her usual number. Not that he knew her number by hearts, or maybe he did ? Anyway, he had to think of how to answer to Yasmin without her knowing it's him. </p><p>M : I'm not sure you'd like to keep me in your contacts if I tell you</p><p>He didn't have to wait long for a new text.</p><p>Y : Why is that ?</p><p>M : We used to be friends</p><p>'Kinda' he thought but he was talking to a human, he had to use a vocabulary which would not sound weird.</p><p>Y : And why aren't we anymore ?</p><p>'I don't know, my attempt to kill you and your precious Doctor ?'</p><p>M : We ceased contact quite abruptly. </p><p>Y : And now you won't tell me your name, do I have to guess who you are ?</p><p>M : Why not ?</p><p>Y : Okay? I have time to kill anyway and i'm not the kind to back down from a challenge</p><p>M : Then start asking your question Yaz </p><p>Y : Calling me 'Yaz' now, we were friends. The question is who are you and what happened ?</p><p>M : I'm ready for the interrogation PC Khan</p><p>Y : You know that I am a police officer</p><p>Of course he knew, not that he asked her, he just made a little bit of research on the current companions of the Doctor before having to play his role of the nice friendly guy. </p><p>Y : Okay, How did we met ? </p><p>Tricky one, actually all her question would be since he wasn't a normal former friend but the actual best enemy of the Doctor. </p><p>M : We went to a party together. </p><p>'Vague enough' he thought</p><p>Y : Even tho I don't go to lots of parties it's not really helping..</p><p>M : It wouldn't be fun if it was easy</p><p>Y : True. Did we spend lots of time together at this party ? I mean, I do have your number, we must have talked a bit if you ended up giving it to me</p><p>'I didn't actually gave it to you but anyway'. He took time to consider what his answer would be, he could mess with her a bit right now, have some little fun. He saw how she was looking at him and perfectly understood that he was not letting her indifferent. He could play on that, after all he had nothing to lose and he was curious to see what she would say.</p><p>M : You could say we kinda flirted</p><p>Y : We did ?! And I don't remember it.. Wait, I didn't even ask you if you were a man or a woman.</p><p>Human gender stuff... He was a Time Lord woman and man weren't terms he could use really, it was too... Human. Obviously. Well he currently was a male Time Lord so answering that he was a 'man' would be close enough. </p><p>M : We didn't get the time to go very far but yeah. And I am a man.</p><p>Y : Did we went to the same high school, I think the last party i did was the prom night</p><p>Actually it was Barton's party but Yasmin thinks she's talking with a human, a high school friend even. She couldn't say she went to a party in america to stop who she thought was controlling an army of aliens. </p><p>M : No, very cold</p><p>Y : You really are an enigma</p><p>M : I aim to be.</p><p>Y : I can see that x) but don't think i'll give up</p><p>M : I don't</p><p>Y : Can I get a clue ? </p><p>M : If you find out, we'll stop talking. I'd rather have you searching for a while longer.</p><p>Y : You already said that but why ? You said we flirted and used to be friends, what happened ?</p><p>M : A little conflict with a mutual friend.</p><p>This entire sentence was a euphemism, every word of it.</p><p>Y : Which mutual friend ?</p><p>The Master was getting a bit bored, he actually wanted to see how Yasmin would react to the truth, he knew what she'd most likely do but maybe, maybe he would be surprised.</p><p>M : A Doctor.</p><p>Y : A... Doctor ?</p><p>M : You might call her the Doctor</p><p>It was quite obvious now and he observed Yasmin enough to know she wasn't an idiot or well... Less than other humans he came across. For two painfully slow minutes, she didn't text back and the Master took that as his answer, she knew and ran to the Doctor to warn her.</p><p>He wasn't expecting that notification to arrive anymore but it did. </p><p>Y : You really are..</p><p>M : Come on you already know the answer to that</p><p>Y : Master..?</p><p>M : Bingo, love !</p><p>Y : Why are you texting me ?!!??</p><p>From all the reactions he could imagine, this was not the first he would have thought of.</p><p>M : Why not, I'm bored.</p><p>Y : And not dead.</p><p>M : You really believed I was ?</p><p>Y : No </p><p>M : Oh why is that ?</p><p>Y : The Doctor keeps searching for you even if she thinks we don't see it...</p><p>M : Is she now ? </p><p>It made the Master smile, he wanted this. He wanted the Doctor to realize that she knows nothing about herself, about Gallifrey and the Time Lords. Oh she must be so angry at him, at herself, so lost, so in need of answers, so much more closer to what he is.</p><p>Y : I shouldn't have told you that ! God I shouldn't even keep talking with you !</p><p>M : Why are you then ? I tried to kill you after all.</p><p>Y : I don't know..</p><p>Once again there was a pause, a few minutes Yasmin didn't talk and neither did the Master. 'It's over' he thought. It made sense and he knew it would end like that.</p><p> </p><p>Y : The Doctor... You obviously know her a lot more than us..</p><p>M : Curiosity it is then. Yes I do, wanna know more dear ?</p><p>This human girl kept proving she wasn't so bad and this conversation seemed to take a new turn. And he didn't dislike it. </p><p>Y : ...</p><p>He could imagine the little moral fight in her small head and it was fun to just think of Yasmin interior conflict between being a good little pet and actually get the knowledge she wanted.</p><p>M : You know nothing of her and from what i've seen she doesn't help you to change that.</p><p>The Master was provoking her, he wanted to set on fire this little spark of curiosity and he could see that she saw his text.</p><p>'Come on Yaz, we both know you crave to know more. Ask me !'</p><p>Y : I want to know more.</p><p>'There it is, the flame I was looking for' he smiled.</p><p>M : Ask properly now.</p><p>He may not entirely dislike this human but she needed to remember who she was talking to.</p><p>Y : Please tell me more.</p><p>'Not enough yet'</p><p>M : Not enough yet.</p><p>Y : You want me to beg ?!</p><p>M : I like the idea, start by calling me by my name love.</p><p>She took a few much more second than needed according to the Master but what mattered was the result, wasn't it ? </p><p>Y : Please Master, tell me more.</p><p>'Good girl'</p><p>M : That's better. You can ask your questions darling, i'm listening.</p><p>This would be so much more interesting than he first thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I want to know more</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yasmin received a rather weird answer to her text and decide to find out who it is from.</p><p>Aka Yasmin's perspective.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yasmin was back in her room, back in Sheffield. After their last adventure they all needed a break and even though she would have preferred to stay in the TARDIS she understood the Doctor needed some space too.</p><p>So here she was, on her bed with a new phone in hands trying to figure out how much stuff she could get back from the former one. She had to smash it on the pavement to hide from Barton but now that she was safe, she could have a new one. Gift of the MI6, for all the troubles. She had succeed to get back most of her photos and videos, her social media accounts and her contacts.</p><p>'Shit.' she thought as she discovered a list of numbers, completely nameless. She needed to ask who was who. She wrote a short text that she sent automatically to all of her contacts. </p><p>"Hello, It's Yasmin Khan. I have a new phone and I lost all the names in my contact, can you tell me who you are. Thanks"</p><p>She let the device fall besides her as she lay on her bed, eyes on the ceiling. This past adventure has been confusing and full of adrenaline to say the least. Sure traveling with the Doctor was never calm and peaceful but this was not like their past travels and adventures. In no more than 2 days she had been kidnapped by the MI6, almost died 2 times, not to mention being transported to another dimension. And most important, she met 'O' or the Master as he called himself.</p><p>'Her best enemy... What does that even mean ?! '</p><p>This man, a Time Lord too, from the same planet of the Doctor she guessed. An old friend who tried to kill her, all of them ! The Doctor wasn't the kind to speak about her past except for small anecdotes but with the Master, Yasmin realized how little she actually knew about the woman she considered as her best friend. She knew the Doctor was old, older than she could imagine, that there had been others before her and that there most likely be after her. She felt her heart tighten in her chest at this thought. But who was really this ancient amazing alien who literally fell into her life ? Who was the Master ? </p><p>She wanted to know more, to ask more. She wanted to be here for the Doctor, to support her, she wanted the Doctor to know she could talk to her. But truth was, since their encounter with the Master, the Doctor shut herself off. Rejecting their help with a fake smile. Graham and Ryan told her that the Doctor just needed time and eventually she would open up to them but Yasmin didn't believe that.</p><p>'She doesn't talk much about her in normal times, would she really now ?'</p><p>Taking her out of her thoughts, Yasmin's phone buzzed. A new text. </p><p>? : I'm not sure you'd like to keep me in your contacts if I tell you</p><p>'What ?' surely a joke from a friend. She sat back against the headboard of her bed and decided to play along.</p><p>Y : Why is that ?</p><p>? : We used to be friends</p><p>'What does that mean ?' she thought. Now she was curious.</p><p>Y : And why aren't we anymore ?</p><p>M : We ceased contact quite abruptly.</p><p>Yasmin was confused, who was it ? And why did this person persisted in not tell her who they were ?</p><p>Y : And now you won't tell me your name, do I have to guess who you are ?</p><p>M : Why not ?</p><p>They wanted to play apparently. After all she had nothing to do until the Doctor comes to pick her up. She could distract herself a bit and it's always nice to talk with someone plus she didn't want to let too much space to all the interrogation she has right now, it would just frustrates her. </p><p>Y : Okay? I have time to kill anyway and i'm not the kind to back down from a challenge</p><p>? : Then start asking your question Yaz</p><p>'"Yaz" ?' She didn't allow that much people to call her like that, she was growing curious.</p><p>Y : Calling me 'Yaz' now, we were friends. The question is who are you and what happened ?</p><p>? : I'm ready for the interrogation PC Khan</p><p>Y : You know that I am a police officer</p><p>Y : Okay, How did we met ?</p><p>? : We went to a party together.</p><p>'Wow very precise, thanks' </p><p>Y : Even tho I don't go to lots of parties it's not really helping..</p><p>? : It wouldn't be fun if it was easy</p><p>Of course, what had she expected. Whoever that was, they seemed really motivated to let her search a bit before having her answer. </p><p>Y : True. Did we spend lots of time together at this party ? I mean, I do have your number, we must have talked a bit if you ended up giving it to me</p><p>Her plan now was to ask details about this party, if she could identify when they met she could easily find the person behind this number. She wasn't ultra sociable, not that she didn't like meeting new people but she wasn't really good at starting conversations with complete strangers during parties or well... Anywhere actually. Though since she started traveling with the Doctor she was more used to talking to new people to get informations. </p><p>? : You could say we kinda flirted</p><p>'WHAT ?' a voice in her mind yelled. She flirted with someone and she has no memories of it. Impossible ! Flirting was not something she could do easily so when it happened she usually remembers it. At that moment she realized that she didn't even know if she was talking to a man or a woman. She did her coming out as bisexual during high school, she had some occasions to flirt with both girls and boys since then.</p><p>Y : We did ?! And I don't remember it.. Wait, I didn't even ask you if you were a man or woman.</p><p>? : We didn't get the time to go very far but yeah. And I am a man.</p><p>She tried to think of a party where she could have flirted with someone who knows she's now in the police and call her "Yaz".</p><p>Y : Did we went to the same high school, I think the last party i did was the prom night</p><p>? : No, very cold</p><p>'When then !' So much for avoiding frustrations... He was not making it easy at all.</p><p>Y : You really are an enigma</p><p>? : I aim to be.</p><p>She rolled her eyes.</p><p>Y : I can see that x) but don't think i'll give up</p><p>? : I don't</p><p>Y : Can I get a clue ?</p><p>? : If you find out, we'll stop talking. I'd rather have you searching for a while longer.</p><p>Of course, at least she tried. 'What does he means by "we'll stop talking"' the fact that she would apparently cut the exchange when she'll know who he is was bothering her. She could think of no one in her contacts that she's angry enough at to stop talking to them. </p><p>Y : You already said that but why ? You said we flirted and used to be friends, what happened ?</p><p>? : A little conflict with a mutual friend.</p><p>This was getting more and more confusing as time passed and it was going nowhere. She needed to know who was that mutual friend he was talking about.</p><p>Y : Which mutual friend ?</p><p>? : A Doctor.</p><p>First she really tried to think of a doctor in her friends, a normal earth doctor. Surely he couldn't talk about the Doctor.</p><p>Y : A... Doctor ?</p><p>? : You might call her the Doctor</p><p>Yasmin froze, not sure he was talking about the Doctor, how could he ? Who was he ?! Apart from her family, Graham and Ryan, she knew no one who was friend with the Doctor AND her. </p><p>'Think Yaz' she told herself, she took all the informations he gave to her. A party, they flirted, friend with the Doctor, a conflict ? </p><p>And then it came to her, as clear as day. No, it can't be, can it ? </p><p>Y : You really are..</p><p>'It's impossible ! Why would he ? Why now ! And how ?'</p><p>? : Come on you already know the answer to that</p><p>She needed to be sure.</p><p>Y : Master..?</p><p>? : Bingo, love !</p><p>'What the actual fuck ?!' was all that came to her mind at first. How did he got her number ? </p><p>And then she remembered : the Doctor using her phone to text 'O'. So she went rapidly on WhatsApp and here it was, the audio and the photo of a fish. </p><p>Y : Why are you texting me ?!!??</p><p>'Why am I ? No he started this.'</p><p>? : Why not, I'm bored.</p><p>It made no sense to her, was it the only reason ? Surely he wanted more. She decided to act confidently not letting him see she was utterly confused and a bit scared right now, she needed to understand what he was looking for. </p><p>Y : And not dead.</p><p>? : You really believed I was ?</p><p>Y : No</p><p>No of course not. The Doctor was obviously only thinking about him and where he was, he couldn't be dead. She was almost sure that the reason she insisted for them to take a few days off was to let her time to search for him. He was the cause of the Doctor being more and more distant. </p><p>Y : The Doctor keeps searching for you even if she thinks we don't see it...</p><p>? : Is she now ?</p><p>'Shit' she wrote without thinking. He was the Doctor's most dangerous enemy for all she knows, he tried to kill her twice and would have succeed if it wasn't for the Doctor. What was she doing talking to him ?!</p><p>Y : I shouldn't have told you that ! God I shouldn't even keep talking with you !</p><p>? : Why are you then ? I tried to kill you after all.</p><p>'Yeah, why am I !' she knew that what she was doing was a bad idea. </p><p>Y : I don't know..</p><p>It was a stupid, dangerous idea... But it was also a chance to learn more about the Doctor. She never talks to them, never let them in ! She had so much admiration for the Doctor she was good, always helping whenever and wherever she could. She took her away from her normal life and showed her the stars, places she couldn't even dream of. She truly was the best person she'd ever met and sometimes when they looked at each others for just a second, when they were running together holding hands, when they had the same ideas... Sometimes Yasmin was wondering if she felt more for this mad woman than she should. That's why she wanted to know who she was traveling with. </p><p>Y : The Doctor... You obviously know her a lot more than us..</p><p>? : Curiosity it is then. Yes I do, wanna know more dear ?</p><p>Y : ...</p><p>On the other hand she was talking to the Master. He obviously can kill without a second thought and was ready to destroy the human race just to get to the Doctor. It was a dangerous game and she knew damn well she should stop talking to him, call the Doctor, tell her everything. She didn't even know if she could trust to be the truth whatever he would tell her. Plus what would think the Doctor, she must have reasons to not tell them about her past. She would betray her best friend by doing this, wouldn't she ? </p><p>But..</p><p>? : You know nothing of her and from what i've seen she doesn't help you to change that.</p><p>but..</p><p>'I want to know more..'</p><p>Y : I want to know more.</p><p>She waited anxiously for the Master's answer. </p><p>'What am I doing ?' she sighed, looking down a bit ashamed of what she was choosing to do. Although not as ashamed as she should and that made her feel worst but not worst enough to stop. </p><p>? : Ask properly now.</p><p>'He's not wearing his name for nothing'. He wanted to remind her that he has the upper hand in this conversation. If it was only that..</p><p>Y : Please tell me more.</p><p>? : Not enough yet.</p><p>'Oh my god really ?!' What did he want ?! It was annoying and Yasmin was growing impatient. The Master seems to love to feel all powerful. 'Guess that's why he chose this name'. She wasn't going to crawl at his feet for this. </p><p>Y : You want me to beg ?!</p><p>? : I like the idea, start by calling me by my name love.</p><p>'Of course you would' she rolled her eyes again. She hesitated a moment, was this worth it really ? She would certainly regret this later but.. But it was a one-time chance, she wouldn't get another opportunity like this, would she ? </p><p>She'd play his game... For now.</p><p>Y : Please Master, tell me more.</p><p>? : That's better. You can ask your questions darling, i'm listening.</p><p>Good or terrible idea, it was too late to back down now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well I was inspired so I wrote the second chapter too x) If you stayed until this thanks for reading my fic, it's actually the first time I write a fanfiction in english which is not my native language at all. Anyway tell me if y'all want more, a kudo or a comment is always appreciated.<br/>Have a lovely day xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I just wanted to come say "hello" dear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After the events of Praxeus, Yasmin comes back home to find out that someone decided to make a surprise visit.</p>
<p>If you like Yazter or to say it clearly Yasmin x Dhawan!Master, you should like what's coming in this chapter, I have to say i'm quite proud x). Enjoy ! ^^</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After saving Earth from Praxeus the Doctor had told her fam that she would drop them home. For once Yasmin didn't argue as it was a special date she had to spend with her family. As she hastily stepped out of the Tardis, she checked her phone. She was late, not that late and if she hurries she would make up for it but still. She also had a new text. </p>
<p>M : Had fun saving Earth ? Again. </p>
<p>It's been several weeks now that Yasmin had started chatting with the Master. They didn't talked everyday but enough to mistake their exchange for a conversation between two friends. If you forget who Yasmin was actually talking to.</p>
<p>She was shocked by how little attention she'd payed to the situation in her country when she was a child as she had no memories of Harold Saxon or all the invasions Earth apparently faced when she was little. She still wasn't sure if she could trust everything the Master told her but at least he told her more about the Doctor ten's and twelve's forms. She heard about Martha, about this Captain Jack, about Clara and about Bill. No wonders why the Doctor had doubts about letting her alone in Hong Kong, she had lost so much people and according to the Master the girl still knew only a small part of the Doctor's history with humans.  </p>
<p>Y : How would you know ? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She hadn't say anything to the Doctor or to Graham or Ryan. She already knew what they would think, what they would say and frankly they were right but she had learned more in a few weeks than in the past months traveling with the Doctor. She always managed to be discreet and rarely answered the Master while she was on an adventure, preferring calm moments in her room in the spaceship to respond safely. </p>
<p>M : Told you I always keep an eye on the Doctor, until we meet again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The relationship Yasmin and the Master had was pretty strange, there was no word to properly describe it. They weren't exactly friends but they got along quite well, Yasmin got used to tell him a bit about the planets they went on, careful to not give details on the Doctor state of mind. Although she didn't know a lot about that since the Doctor was still refusing to open up. The Master, apart from talking about the Doctor, liked to tell Yasmin about his own old adventures. Stories of robberies during fancy space galas, how he took part in plot to overthrow governments here and there in the universe... He had at least as much anecdotes as the Doctor if not more. And Yasmin had to admit it, she loved to hear all about it -well except for the killing part-, the Master had had several lives full of action, discoveries, intrigues and adrenaline. It was what Yasmin was seeking in her adventures with the Doctor and in her life, she chose to become a police officer to help but also for the thrill of it. </p>
<p>Y : And when should we expect to see you again ? </p>
<p>She wasn't expecting a true answer to this question, she had tried in the past few weeks but the Master was always so careful to not let slip any informations on his plans for the future. It was more a rhetorical question, also because she had no idea what else to say but didn't want to stop the conversation.</p>
<p>Finally she got to her building and opened the glass door to the hall when she was suddenly pulled against the wall to her left, not visible from the exterior anymore. The abrupt action surprised her but what utterly shocked her was the voice that followed it.</p>
<p>"What about right now, darling ?" said a male voice, Yasmin could hear the smirk in it.</p>
<p>She then met proud brown eyes looking at her. </p>
<p>"Master !" Yasmin's eyes widened as she stepped back although not far away as her wrist was still under the Master's strong grip. "What are you doing here ?!" she asked her voice a little lower. She frantically looked through the glass door, the Doctor's Tardis was still there, only a few meters away. What if the Doctor came out now, she would see her, see them immediately. </p>
<p>Seeing Yasmin panicked made the Master smile grew wider. "What ? Are you afraid someone might see us ?" his voice was annoyingly innocent.</p>
<p>"Shut up and follow me." she ordered, deeply annoyed by the Master behavior, for weeks she was careful to keep their relation a secret, it was not to let him blow that up now. She pulled him into the staircase closing the door behind her so that they'd be out of sight.</p>
<p>There he finally let go of her and leaned against the wall, as she sat on one of the step.</p>
<p>"You know I could kill someone who talks to me like that." The Master spoke a hint of amusement in his voice as he looked down on the human girl.</p>
<p>"Why don't you then ?" she said too exasperated to be scared. "Why are you here, really ?" they made eye-contact and the Master could see Yasmin wasn't gonna look away, she wasn't gonna lose their little unspoken game of power. 'For now' he thought.</p>
<p>"It would be such a waste to kill the only human who can keep me entertained."</p>
<p>"Is that the only reason you're here ? Escape your boredom."sighed Yasmin.</p>
<p>"Are you not happy to see me ? We've been talking for quite a long time now, I thought i could come by to say 'hi'." he smirked mischievously.</p>
<p>Yasmin stood up to face him, she tried to stand as far as she could from him although the small space they were currently in didn't allow her to put a real comfortable distance between them. The Master didn't mind at all, he was waiting for Yasmin to talk, watching her all upset was fun. </p>
<p>"You could have warned me, what if the Doctor had saw us, saw you !" she scolded him. His smile faded leaving for a more dark and serious expression as he took a step forward forcing the girl to take a step back. </p>
<p>"Watch your tone darling, better not forget who you're talking to." his gaze was so intense Yasmin instinctively looked away, losing a bit of her earlier confidence. "You have learned to lie well, what would the Doctor think if she discovered that one of her precious pet, her current favorite nonetheless, was hiding an important secret from her ?"</p>
<p>Yasmin looked down in shame.</p>
<p>"You don't need to remind me of that, thanks !" she said stepping back again until she was against the wall on her side. "Still, coming here and now, what would you have done if she'd saw you ? Wouldn't it ruin all your plans whatever they are ?"</p>
<p>"You're worried for me ? How cute." his tone got lighter as he looked a the girl with amusement. </p>
<p>"I..I didn't meant it like that I.." she blushed a little, embarrassed. No she didn't care about if he got caught, she just didn't wanted the Doctor to find out she had been discussing with her best enemy and that she enjoyed it. But still a part of her was afraid of what would happen when The Doctor and the Master would face each other again, she knew it would come eventually. The last time one got banned into another dimension and the other grew more distant, basically it wasn't good for anyone. </p>
<p>"What did you mean then ?" he leaned at her level, their face a few inches away. He liked the reaction that he provoked, humans were so easy to play with. </p>
<p>"Nothing ! Nevermind, I'm late anyway so if you're finished i'd like to go home now." she spoke as confidently as she could given the situation. As the Master didn't respond, she made the first move to leave but his left hand grabbed the guardrail beside her. Yasmin was trapped and looked up in surprise at the Master. </p>
<p>"You're not going anywhere until I say so love." he spoke voice low, it sounded like a threat. </p>
<p>"What do you want from me ?" Yasmin asked serious, in this instant she was taking all the extent of the situation she was in, of who was standing in front of her. He looked like a man but he was so much more powerful, so much more dangerous. And 'oh no' thought Yasmin not wanting to fully admit it, 'he's hot'. </p>
<p>That's bad, she needed to get away, quickly. But she couldn't move at all. He had all control. </p>
<p>"You could come with me." he said deadly serious. The proposition took Yasmin aback completely, what was he saying ?! Was that another game, another trap ?</p>
<p>"You don't strike me as someone who would like to travel with companions and even less human ones." </p>
<p>"Humans are weak but I do like the feisty ones and you Yasmin Khan would be perfect." he spoke voice unusually sweet. "I could give you so much more than the Doctor." </p>
<p>Yasmin heart was beating fast and loud, so loud she was afraid the Master could hear it, maybe he could ? She couldn't denied the fact that she loved hearing his stories, that his life sounded so exciting nor could she denied the fact that before she knew who he was really, she liked 'O'. But this, she would betray the Doctor and all her friend and for what ? She didn't know if he was truly serious or playing with her. She couldn't take the risk and didn't want to. She might be reckless from time to time but she wasn't stupid.</p>
<p>"I can't."</p>
<p>"You can't or you don't want to ?" he asked his body getting slowly closer. She gasped as his right hand came to cup her left cheek, forcing her to look up at him.</p>
<p>"I.. don't want to. I don't want to betray the Doctor !" she tried to sound certain but her voice was trembling a little.</p>
<p>"You've already betrayed her, I wouldn't be here otherwise."</p>
<p>"No ! It's not the same thing !" she said in an attempt to defend herself. </p>
<p>"Would you let me do that if it was the case ?" </p>
<p>And before Yasmin could ask what he was talking about, she felt soft lips on her own. She gasped by surprise and the Master took that occasion to slide his tongue in her mouth. The kiss was nothing like Yasmin had ever experienced before. It was neither sweet nor slow, the Master was taking possession of her entirely through this kiss. It was hot, addictive, Yasmin's every little moans were swallowed by the Master. She melted in the embrace not able to focus on anything else than the Master on her, claiming her as his own. </p>
<p>Her hands went to rest on his chest. And if at first she tried to push him away, she rapidly began to hang onto his vest as if it was the only thing she could hold onto in order to not get completely lost in those waves of pleasure. She was not sure of how he was doing that but she was convinced that a normal kiss wasn't supposed to feel so overwhelmingly good. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually the kiss ended, letting Yasmin dazed and breathless, her gaze unfocused as she needed to get herself back together. The Master gently stroked her cheek, looking at what he had done. The girl opened her mouth to say something but closed it again not finding her words. This earned a low chuckle from the Time Lord. </p>
<p>"Are you alright dear ?" he smiled at her, proud of his effect on the human in front of him. </p>
<p>"I... Why..?"</p>
<p>"Isn't it obvious ? I'm giving you what you want. What the Doctor will never give you." </p>
<p>She finally regain her full senses and became very aware of their proximity and the way she was still holding onto the him, she let go precipitately. </p>
<p>"I... I don't know what you're talking about. I.. This can't happen again !"</p>
<p>"And why is that ?" he was becoming impatient, it was obvious that Yasmin would be better with him, why was she so stubborn ?!</p>
<p>"Because ! I told you, we can't. I don't want to leave the Doctor." she looked at him with an apologetic look. "I have to go, I've took too much time, my sister will worry and I don't want her to call my parents or anyone." </p>
<p>"I don't care ! Why can't you see, she's not as good as she pretends to be ! You'd be better with me and I just proved my point !" he yelled at her angrily.</p>
<p>Yasmin needed to go, she could feel her phone buzzing, her sister was worried especially today. She would call Ryan who'd call the Doctor and then... </p>
<p>"Let me go !"</p>
<p>"No !"</p>
<p>"Please Master, you need to let me go. Please.." she said with pleading eyes. He watched her for a second, eyes wide. She had just begged him, not in an ironic or not serious way. She was genuinely begging him. </p>
<p>He took a step back, a little stunned. </p>
<p>"Thank you.." she spoke, barely louder than a whisper. And with that she didn't wait an answer and climbed the stairs without looking back. </p>
<p>With the sound of a door closing, the silence fell on the Master, once again alone. The events of the last few minutes playing in his mind. He saw it, he knew Yasmin wanted this, enjoyed this and he would show her. </p>
<p>Show her that he is better for her than the Doctor.</p>
<p>"See you soon, Yasmin Khan."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There is not enough Yazter fiction out there ! I do my best to change that x) Hope you liked this chapter I wasn't planning one making more than a 2 part one-shot but here I am x). Please leave kudos and/or a comment so that I can see if you like this fic and if I should continue to write :3 <br/>Thanks for all the support I already received it really made my day ^^<br/>Stay safe and have a lovely day/night ! (depends when you're reading this)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Only One Trip (A night with you part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Master wants more time with Yasmin and he knows she does too. </p><p>Yasmin is lost between what she should do and what she want to do.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been a long day for the Doctor and her companions, a god targeted them and trapped them into their own worst nightmare and let's not talk about those disgusting finger things.</p><p>Although the process wasn't much pleasant, Yasmin was glad for what happened as it allowed her to finally get some closure on what had happened 3 years earlier in her life. She had spent most of the afternoon talking with the police officer that came to her rescue that day. It felt nice to properly be able to thanks her after all this time. When Yasmin left with the promise that they would see each other again, she had a feeling of satisfaction. It was the end of a story, the beginning of a new one. The first day of the rest of her life.</p><p>Time to go back in the Tardis where she would find Ryan, Graham and the Doctor. On the way to Park Hill she thought again about her interaction with the Master just the day before. What he had said to her...</p><p>
  <em>You have learned to lie well, what would the Doctor think if she discovered that one of her precious pet, her current favorite nonetheless, was hiding an important secret from her ?</em>
</p><p>'How am I her favorite ?' Not that the idea was unpleasant to Yasmin, she liked when the Doctor praised her and she secretly wanted to satisfy her, show her she was very capable of staying by her side. However the Doctor was nice to all of them, to everyone, wasn't she ?</p><p>'She did say I was important, sort of...' Still she would have say that for Ryan and Graham as well.</p><p>
  <em>You could come with me.</em>
</p><p>Those words were still resonating in Yasmin's mind. The Master and her grew somehow closer recently but she wasn't expecting him to outrightly ask her to come with him. How could she trust he was honest, that he would not end up using her to get to the Doctor ?</p><p>'That kiss tho...' Yasmin blushed at the thought. It was the best kiss she ever had.</p><p>
  <em>I'm giving you what you want. What the Doctor will never give you.</em>
</p><p>Saying he was right was accepting that Yasmin wanted more with the Doctor, wanted the Time Lady to see her as more than her companion, more than a simple friend. And she did, she has been denying her own feelings, convinced that the Doctor would never see her in any other way but she wanted more. But to keep traveling in the Tardis was more important for Yasmin than her feelings for the Doctor, that's what she believed.</p><p>What about the Master ? It was killing her to admit that she was attracted to him. He had this strong aura, Yasmin couldn't get him off of her head no matter how hard she tried to. Especially after what had happened the day before. She'd lie if she says she didn't consider his proposition at all. But going with him was a full no going back choice, she couldn't bear the thought that she'd become an enemy of the Doctor.</p><p>"Why does it have to be so complicated !" she spoke to herself, tired.</p><p>"You wouldn't have it any other way darling." a voice said making her jump before turning to face its owner.</p><p>"You're following me !?" said Yasmin to the Master who was leaning against a newspaper stand.</p><p>"Yes and no, complicated actually anyway. Did you think about what I told you yesterday ?" he said in a casual tone.</p><p>"I haven't changed my mind if that's what you're asking." Yasmin answered with a stern voice. He sighed. To her surprise he appeared to be calmer than she had expected.</p><p>"What about one trip ?"</p><p>"What ?"</p><p>"You heard me, one trip somewhere nice. No killing, I promise."</p><p>'Okay no wait, what ?' Did the Master just asked her on a date ? Yasmin looked at him in disbelief.</p><p>"How can I be sure you don't just want to kidnap me for one of your schemes or something ?" The Master laughed at that which made Yasmin more anxious.</p><p>"Honestly Yasmin, if I wanted to kidnap you it would be done already. And you would certainly not have a say in it." he stated.</p><p>'He's got a point' thought Yasmin wincing.</p><p>"I need to be at the Tardis in about 15 minutes or the Doctor will worry..." she said unsure. The Master rolled his eyes.</p><p>"You know she isn't the only one with a time machine, right ?" he said gesturing to the newspaper stand behind him. Yasmin eyes widened as she understood what he meant.</p><p>"It's your Tardis !? I thought the form couldn't change once you picked one !"</p><p>"No the Doctor is just an idiot who managed to stuck her Tardis in the form of an old earth police box." he explained while Yasmin was inspecting what truly looked like a small newsstand.</p><p>She'd have to ask more about that to the Doctor when she'll have the occasion. Her eyes met again with the Master's which instantly reminded her why he was here. 'One trip, he said' it was tempting, very tempting.</p><p>"Come on, don't you want to have the stars for yourself for once, no grandad, no idiot and no sulky Doctor. Just you and me." he said and extended his hand as an invitation.</p><p>"Just one trip and you'll bring me back here..." she hesitated but the Master knew he had won already.</p><p>"Safe and sound." he promised.</p><p>So she took his hand, praying that she wasn't making a huge mistake.</p><p>The Master opened a small door which led them to the inside of the Tardis. It wasn't completely different from the last time she came. Except for a console table in one side of the room with on top of it a sort of huge lamp with a red glooming globe in the middle of it.</p><p>"It's not much different from last time" stated Yasmin.</p><p>"I got used to this environment, it's quite comfy actually."</p><p>"I bet.." The decor throws her back to when she was in Australia and the Master was still just 'O'. She looked back at the Time Lord who was staring at her.</p><p>"Take that door, follow the corridor you'll find the wardrobe there."</p><p>"Why ? Where are we going ?" asked Yasmin.</p><p>"The Bal Tabarin, it's a french cruise spaceship in earth 31th century. They are celebrating the 10th century anniversary of the end of the Global Pandemic. Huge fancy party, you'll need to dress up a bit dear."</p><p>It sounded nice, they never went to a fancy futuristic party with the Doctor. And honestly Yasmin needed some fun time after her last adventure.</p><p>"Wait, a pandemic ?!"</p><p>"Oh you'll see soon enough, I think ? I'm not that familiar with earth history. Anyway hurry up, I don't like being late." he almost ordered and she didn't insist, leaving the room to discover a whole new part of the Master's Tardis.</p><p> </p><p>(...)</p><p> </p><p>Yasmin had found the huge wardrobe, bigger than the one in the Doctor's Tardis. There was even a bathroom next to it. She had guessed the Master liked to take care of his appearance but not to this point. It was kind of funny to imagine him carefully choosing his next outfit.</p><p>She decided to take a shower first and was ever more shocked by the size of the bathroom. This place was a true palace !</p><p> </p><p>(...)</p><p> </p><p>The Master was in his room getting ready, his dark purple tuxedo on his bed. Once dressed, he took a last look at himself in the mirror and replaced a strand of his hair. He liked when things were like he wanted them to be. He wondered whether he should check in on Yasmin and decided to go for it.</p><p class="">When he entered the room Yasmin was sitting at the dressing table, struggling with the low bun she was trying to do. The Master couldn't see much of the dress but he already liked the girl's choice. She was wearing a long flared red dress, the short sleeves falling delicately on top of her arms letting her neck and shoulders bare.</p><p>"You truly are stunning dear, I'm glad to be the first to enjoy the sight." he complimented her making her jump as she wasn't expecting anyone in the room.</p><p>"Thanks, the Tardis helped me choose the dress, or more like I didn't have any other choices" she laughed shyly. She may have seen lots of other dresses but according to the sounds the Tardis was making, the choice for the dress was already made before she even started to look and frankly she wasn't disappointed. It must be the most beautiful dress she ever wore.</p><p>"Want some help with that ?" the Master asked pointing at her low bun.</p><p>"Hum... Yes, please.." she spoke hesitantly, not sure the Master knew what he was doing but after a few seconds it seems he had the situation under control. He was actually quite talented for hairstyle. "Where did you learned to do that ?" wondered Yasmin, amazed by the result.</p><p>"I used to be a woman." he simply stated.</p><p>"It explains the dresses. I recall you've always liked purple."</p><p>"It suits me pretty well."</p><p>"I agree..." Yasmin muttered, words slipping out before she could stop them. She blushed when she saw the proud playful smile her remark provoked on the Master's lips. "We can get going now, i'm ready." she announced as an attempt to change the subject before he could comment on what she had just said.</p><p>"Wait." he stopped her. "There's something missing." And with that he opened a drawer seemingly searching for something until he found a blue velvet box. "Here" he gave it to Yasmin who opened the box to discover a set of earrings and a chocker necklace. The necklace was a simple black ribbon with an oval red stone for the pendant, the same kind of stone stone was on the earrings. They looked like rubies but with sparkles in them.</p><p>Yasmin observed them with fascination.</p><p>"They are the Kura stones, apparently they reflect the sky of the planet Aomir." he answered her unspoken question.</p><p>"They are beautiful ! How did you get them ?" he took the necklace and attached it around Yasmin's neck carefully. She held her breath as she felt fingertips brushing her skin.</p><p>"At a gala, I was there to retrieve something for my Tardis, I saw them and took them." he answered casually, more focused on his task.</p><p>"So you stole them ?" she gave him a puzzled look.</p><p>"Nobody cared, it was a bonus. I thought they'd go well with your dress. You can put on the earrings, I'll wait for you in the console room." with that he left the room, leaving Yasmin alone in front of the mirror amazed by how she looked. Still she could feel a hint of anxiety, was that truly a good idea ? </p><p>'One trip, one night yeah ? What could go wrong..'  </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey !! The overall chapter was too long so i preferred to cut it so next part soon. I really hope you liked this first part, if you did you should appreciate what's coming next ;). Here the link to the Instagram post for the dress inspiration if you want to have a clearer view of what I had in mind : https://www.instagram.com/p/CAMv0cOB2hm/?igshid=vyn0wuthxbyf<br/>I always save lots of fancy dress post might as well be useful x) </p><p>Please don't hesitate to leave a comment, getting a feedback is always interesting, it motivates me to continue and helps me improve the story :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I'll give you the stars (A night with you part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A night, only the two of them.<br/>Everything's going well, better than well even.</p><p>For how long tho ?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If like me you like when the Master takes full control, you should enjoy this chapter. As a professional fangirl i'm quite satisfied by what I've done here so I really hope y'all will like this.<br/>As always please leave a comment, especially here i'd really love to have some of your reactions ^^.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Master stepped in the huge ballroom, Yasmin at his arm. </p><p>"Wow !" she exclaimed as she discovered the beautiful room.</p><p>The Master was enjoying the girl's reaction. He could understand a bit why the Doctor loved having human companions, their planet is so small and basic they don't need much to be amazed. </p><p>The ballroom although it's huge size, wasn't that special, what was really stunning was the ceiling : a dome entirely made of glass which allows everyone to see the stars. Moreover, beautiful 18th century like chandeliers were hanging in the air and on each side of the room were tables and sits, letting the central part for the dancers. </p><p>The Master took two glasses of champagne on a nearby table and gave one to Yasmin. </p><p>"Is it safe to drink ?" she asked.</p><p>"Of course, it's just champagne although you might be careful with how much you drink. The champagne in this era contains more alcohol than in your time." he warned before taking a sip.</p><p>"Oh..Okay." </p><p>They went down the stairs and found themselves on the dance floor when the current song seemed to be about to end. Yasmin finished her drink and put her empty glass besides the Master's one on a nearby table. </p><p>"May I ask for this dance ?" he then demanded. </p><p>"At your own risk" she accepted with an amused smile before taking his hand. </p><p>The Master guided Yasmin in the middle of the room, he took her by the waist with his right hand, pulling her a little closer. She gasped, looking at him with less confidence than earlier. </p><p>"Just follow my steps." he whispered in her ear making her shiver slightly. </p><p>She nodded as a waltz started, the Master took control and Yasmin just had to let it go and enjoy the music, the lights swirling around her and the stars above her head. Her dress was graciously swinging following each movement. She felt light-headed as the alcohol already took effect. She giggled as he made her spin around him. </p><p> </p><p>They both had lost count of how much time they spent dancing and were just enjoying the moment, right here and right now there was only them. Nothing could reach them, nothing mattered even the Doctor was out of their mind. Involuntary they were drawing attention to them, especially Yasmin who with her bright red dress stands out of the crowd like a star in the night. </p><p>Another song ended bringing down from their little cloud both the Master and Yasmin. </p><p>"People are looking at us..." she whispered to the Time Lord. </p><p>"I like it, they can see what they are missing." Yasmin smiled at that, champagne in her blood was bringing down barriers between her head and her mouth.</p><p>"Oh quit the flirting already" she laughed and dragged the Master out of the dance floor. "Let's take a break and explore a little ?"</p><p>The Master followed her amused, she took two new glasses of champagne and gave him one. He raised an eyebrow silently asking her if she was sure. </p><p>"This champagne is way to good, when is it invented ?" she said brushing off his unspoken question.</p><p>"At the end of the Global Pandemic, it was apparently to celebrate the end of the dark times." he stated, watching her looking around her apparently searching for something.</p><p>"Mmm... You mentioned that pandemic stuff earlier..." she seemed distracted as she took a few sips of her drinks.</p><p>"Are you looking for something dear ?" she turned to face him.</p><p>"I saw..." she started hesitantly.</p><p>"Yes ?"</p><p>"Hum some sort of balconies close to the dome, I was wondering if we could go there to get a better view." </p><p>Tipsy Yasmin was quite cute, she had something childish, naive and innocent.  </p><p>"Follow me Yasmin Khan, I'll give you the stars." </p><p>She took his arm and let him guide her, once again. </p><p> </p><p>(...)</p><p> </p><p>There was indeed a huge balcony that was circling the dome allowing both a view on the room and through the glass on the rest of the universe. They found a quiet spot, Yasmin had her eyes stuck on the panorama in front of her. She finished her glass of champagne completely absorbed by the show in front of her. Eventually, she noticed the Master gaze on her. </p><p>"What ?" she asked a bit awkwardly. </p><p>"You fascinate me."</p><p>"I...? You can travel through time and space, you've seen more than I ever will and I'm the fascinating one ?" she exclaimed laughing. </p><p>"I can't quite comprehend how I got so attached to you." her eyes widened, 'was that a declaration ?' thought Yasmin, she turned to face him not knowing what to respond. Instinctively she let her gaze fall to his lips and when it came back to the Master's eyes she saw a dark spark in them. He smirked mischievously.</p><p>His fingertips traced a line from the base of Yasmin's neck to her lips, she let him do what he wanted shuddering under his light touch. </p><p>"Tell me what you want Yasmin."</p><p>"I..." her head was messy due to alcohol but in the haze of her mind there was one thing she believed she was sure of. </p><p>"Kiss me again."</p><p>The Master wasn't expecting such a straightforward answer but he found it to be a rather pleasant surprise. </p><p>"You know how to ask." he said gently.</p><p>"Please, kiss me like you did the other day." </p><p>"That's a good girl."</p><p>The Master obliged to her demand and their lips met eagerly, it was passionate, it was intoxicating. He pushed the girl against the glass wall, careful not to be too rough. He took her hands into his own trapping them against the wall, their fingers intertwining. He was on her, she couldn't leave but honestly it was the last thing on the girl's mind. Yasmin didn't care about the consequences, what only mattered was this overwhelming amazing sensation.</p><p>His mouth left hers to drop kisses along the side of her neck, short gasps punctuated each of his movement on her until a small moan told him he had just found the girl's sensitive spot slightly above her collarbone. </p><p>He continued to kiss, suck and even bite a little. Finding delight in each and every little sound escaping Yasmin's mouth. This would certainly leave a mark but Yasmin couldn't care less as she tried to not make too much noise. Titling her head back to give the Master more access, she gazed at the dark blue sky above her, giddy. He was indeed giving her the stars.  </p><p>"Ah.. Master..!" she moaned before biting her lower lip in a poor attempt of not make more noise. </p><p>"I do like it when you use my name love." he whispered with a suave voice. </p><p>"Don't you dare stop then, please Mast-" she was cut off by him kissing her again. </p><p> </p><p>"There she is !" yelled a voice on their left. </p><p>At first none of them reacted, not realizing they were the ones yelled at until the Master was forcefully yanked away from the human girl. Next thing Yasmin knew, two men grabbed her making sure she couldn't run away.  She looked frantically to the Master trying to understand what was happening.</p><p>"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING !" he shouted to a small man in tuxedo who ignored him. Instead he went to Yasmin to inspect the stones on her necklace and earrings. </p><p>"Those are the Kura stones which were stolen 5 years ago, we got our thief, take her away until we can contact the authorities." he declared.</p><p>"What ?!" </p><p>Yasmin was shocked by how the situation unfolded as the two men started to drag her to one of the elevators. The Master wouldn't let things go that way of course. He appeared in front of the three men, stopping them.</p><p>"I don't think so." the Time Lord said darkly. "She is under my protection, I won't let you ignore me nor will I let you take her anywhere."</p><p>"Sir this woman is a highly dangerous and wanted thief, she is under my responsibility. Now clear the way." the small man ordered.</p><p>"I think you didn't hear me right." he spoke in a low threatening voice. He walked to one of the agent holding Yasmin, the man didn't budge thinking the Master was bluffing. "You're not taking her." With that he touched the side of the man's head. His eyes instantly rolled over as he fell unconscious.   </p><p>The Master used this diversion to grab Yasmin's hand and run to an elevator, doors closing just in time behind them. Although he saw the man in charge use a communication device obviously calling for back up. </p><p>"You killed him !?" asked Yasmin her head was spinning from the shot of adrenaline and the alcohol still running through her veins.</p><p>"No just knocked him out, human's minds even in the future are always so easy to penetrate." he said, more focused on what they would do when they got out of the elevator than her question. Eventually he faced her. </p><p>"No one touch what's mine." he added voice sweeter than before. </p><p>They were still holding hands and Yasmin found some reassurance in this contact. </p><p>"What are we going to do now ?" she said as serious as she was capable to be in her state.</p><p>"Stay behind me and do as I say." she let out a giggle at his order, he gave her a quizzical look. </p><p>"That sounded familiar." he rolled his eyes, knowing to who the young girl was referring.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as the door opened they stepped out of the elevator, the Master took his TCE from his pocket, using a different function he pointed it successively at the three chandeliers in the air which exploded one after the other leaving the ballroom mostly in the dark. </p><p>They began to run.</p><p>'Why is there always running' thought Yasmin more amused than worried. Champagne effect surely.</p><p>They crossed the room without much difficulties, the darkness and the people surrounding them offering the perfect protection. Finally they arrived in front of the Master's Tardis. Yasmin needed to catch her breath but she was smiling. </p><p>"You kept your promise." she spoke with a childish tone. The Master took a moment to understand what she meant. "You didn't kill anyone !" she added seemingly very happy about it. </p><p>"Lucky for them." he sighed though he couldn't refrain the little smirk on his lips. He turned to his Tardis to hide his face from Yasmin. "Time to leave this ship now." he announced. </p><p>But received no answer. </p><p> </p><p>"Master.." came a slightly trembling voice as he turned back slowly. </p><p>A man, a security guard, was behind Yasmin his left arm around her waist keeping her in place. In his right hand a futuristic looking gun pointed at the girl's head. </p><p>"Don't move !" he ordered with a fake confidence. "Or I will kill her !"</p><p>However, from the sound of his voice Yasmin could guess he wasn't much older than she was, maybe 3 or 4 years more and not so sure of what he was doing. </p><p>"A miserable annoyance, you think you're capable of such a thing." The Master said deeply annoyed and took a step closer.</p><p>"I said don't move !" the man ordered again a hint of panic in his voice, tightening his grip on Yasmin. She could feel the gun against her temple. </p><p>"Do you know what that is ?" the Master raised his TCE. "A Tissue Compression Eliminator, let me put it simply for your pudding brain. It compresses the body to the point where life functions cease completely. And if you don't let here go NOW, this is how your pathetic useless existence will end." his intimidating low voice sent shivers down both Yasmin and the man's spine.</p><p>She could feel the guard's fear as the head of the gun was pushed more forcefully against her skin. </p><p>"Just do as he says and you'll be okay" the girl spoke gently though her tone was betraying her own fear.  </p><p>There was a silence, a hesitation that the Master decided to use to his advantage. However he didn't get the time to do anything as suddenly the man dropped his gun with a shriek of pain and took a step back. </p><p>"You better go before you end up with something worse than a burn" came up a familiar voice which made Yasmin freeze. </p><p>The man didn't wait to obey, leaving the room fast as a female figure appeared in front of Yasmin. </p><p>"Doctor ?!"</p><p>The blond took Yasmin's hand to pull the girl behind her, shielding her from the Master who looked more annoyed than actually shocked. </p><p>"You're okay Yaz ?" asked the Doctor with a sweet voice to her friend, Yasmin nodded slightly too overwhelmed to properly react. The Time Lady turned to her best enemy, she looked furious.</p><p>"If she's hurt I swear I-"</p><p>"What are you going to do Doctor ?" he cut her provokingly. </p><p>She was about to respond but shouts interrupted them, people were coming to get them, they needed to go. </p><p>"Well, it was nice to see you Doctor." he gave a quick look to Yasmin, sad and angry their date had to end like this. "But afraid I have to go. See you soon girls !" he said before disappearing in his Tardis. </p><p>The Doctor would have loved to stop him but this was not the time. She grabbed Yasmin's hand and they ran to her Tardis.</p><p> </p><p>Once safely floating in the time vortex the Doctor let out a long sigh. Her companion hadn't said a word since they got back. She turned back to Yasmin who was halfway between the door and the console still in her beautiful fancy red dress. The young girl flinched when she felt the blond's gaze on her.</p><p>"I believe you've got some explaining to do Yaz."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. You're lost and confused but I understand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Doctor wants to know how Yaz ended up in a spaceship with the Master, but is it the best moment to talk about this ? </p><p>aka this chapter is full thasmin because I love this ship and I couldn't see my fic without a bit of it. Maybe more than just a bit, anyway enjoy !</p><p>This chapter is named after Ares' song in Xena Warrior Princess - The Bitter Suite : Melt into Me</p><p>(@itssoverynicetomeetyou Yes I went to watch the scene that goes with that song on youtube, yes I loved it, YES I need to watch it all now x) )</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Yaz has never been that late before. Do ya think she may be trouble ?" asked Graham to the Doctor looking at his watch.</p><p>The Doctor, Graham and Ryan were waiting in the Tardis. Yasmin should have been there 30 minutes ago. Being late wasn't like her, she usually was the first in the Tardis always so excited to leave earth for a more thrilling destination. </p><p>"I texted her but got no response" added Ryan.</p><p>To be honest even the Doctor was worried, she knew she had been colder and distant to the girl lately. Was Yasmin angry at her ? If there was one person the Doctor couldn't afford to lose right now, it was really Yasmin. Her brilliant, amazing Yaz. She hadn't felt such a connexion with one of her companion since... She barely dared to admit it...</p><p>Since Rose. </p><p>The blond shook her head trying to focus on the current problem, where was Yasmin ? If she was angry, if she didn't want to travel with her anymore the Doctor could accept it but she wanted to make sure the girl was safe at least. </p><p>She clapped her hands to gather the attention. </p><p>"Okay guys, you go check at her flat and I try to see if I can locate her phone with the Tardis."</p><p>They both nodded and left the ship.</p><p>The Doctor now alone started her search. </p><p>'Please be okay Yaz, please..'</p><p>The girl couldn't be that far could she ? She stayed calm in front of the boys but she was actually panicked at the idea that Yasmin could be in danger. She knew humans could be beautiful but she also knew some of them could be cruelty personified. Ideas of horrible situations Yasmin could be in invaded her brain and the fact that she couldn't locate the girl's phone didn't help. </p><p>"How is it possible ?! Even if her phone was off I should be able to track it !" she yelled frustrated and anxious. </p><p>Suddenly an alarm started resonating in the ship.</p><p>"Oh brilliant you found her !" she said relieved although the feeling didn't last long as she discovered where Yasmin actually was. </p><p>She immediately entered new coordinates in the ship, sorry for Graham and Ryan but she couldn't wait.  </p><p> </p><p>(...)</p><p> </p><p>She was in the ballroom of the Bal Tabarin cruise spaceship when all the lights went off. Panic rose around her but the Doctor was focused on one thing only. Finding Yasmin. That's when she saw them pass a few meters in front of her. The Master holding Yasmin's hand and running to the exit. Without any hesitations she followed them, she had no idea what was exactly happening but she has to save her companion from the Master. </p><p>She lost sight of them for a moment and decided to use her sonic to find any trace of a Tardis, only way the Master could have come here was with his ship. </p><p class="">She arrived in what looked like a huge storage room which was actually not that far away from where she had parked her own Tardis. The room was quite dark and when she entered no one noticed her. A man was pointing a gun at Yasmin's head, facing the Master. </p><p class="">"Do you know what that is ? A Tissue Compression Eliminator, let me put it simply for your pudding brain. It compresses the body to the point where life functions cease completely. And if you don't let her go NOW, this is how your pathetic useless existence will end."</p><p class="">The Doctor wasn't sure she got the situation right, the Master was trying to save Yasmin ? What was his real intention ? But the blond couldn't bother with this now, Yasmin was in danger, she could see the man's grip tightening.</p><p class="">"Just do as he says and you'll be okay"</p><p class="">Yasmin was scared, she wouldn't wait another second. She aimed her sonic at the man's gun which became piping hot. The man dropped his gun with a shriek of pain and took a step back. The Time Lady moved forward between the man and her human friend. </p><p class="">"You better go before you end up with something worse than a burn"</p><p class="">She watched the man leave in a hurry, he didn't seem bad and was rather young. She just scared him enough and avoided another kill from the Master. </p><p class="">"Doctor ?!" said her favorite voice, hearing it was so relieving. Yasmin was here, with her and in one piece. She can finally protect her and from her best enemy nonetheless. </p><p class="">The blond took Yasmin's hand and pull the girl behind her, shielding her from the Master and checked her quickly.</p><p class="">'No visible injury...' thought the Doctor 'Good'</p><p class="">"You're okay Yaz ?" she asked to be sure. Yasmin's eyes were wide open, she nodded slightly seemingly not capable to speak. It must be the surprise the Time Lady told herself. </p><p class="">At least her companion looked fine but she knew the Master could do far worst than hurting someone physically. She turned to face him, she was furious and wanted answers. Why taking Yaz ? What did he do to her ? </p><p class="">"If she's hurt I swear I-" </p><p class="">"What are you going to do Doctor ?" he cut her provokingly, he sounded deeply annoyed.</p><p class="">She was about to give him a harsh answer when shouts interrupted them. People were coming, they had to leave, getting caught would just make the situation more complicated.</p><p class="">"Well, it was nice to see you Doctor but afraid I have to go. See you soon girls !" The Master said before disappearing in his Tardis. </p><p class="">The Doctor was angry and wanted one thing, go after him and finally have all the answers she needed. But this was not the time. </p><p class=""> </p><p class="">(...)</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">Yasmin had barely closed the door behind her that the Doctor was already pushing a lever to send the ship in the Time Vortex where they should be safe. Yasmin took a deep breath, she was still under the effect of the champagne she had drunk. Everything was spinning around her, she tried to close her eyes but it only made things worse. </p><p class="">She slowly made her way to the console, walking unsteadily. She stopped halfway when the Doctor faced her. She looked worried and angry. The girl could feel all the interrogations through the Doctor's heavy gaze. </p><p class="">"I believe you've got some explaining to do Yaz." the blond said with a serious tone. </p><p class="">'Why now..' thought Yasmin. She sometimes imagined how she would tell the Doctor about her relationship with the Master, how she would justify herself. But right now was the worst moment. She couldn't even think straight everything was so fuzzy. </p><p class="">'Why the hell did I took this second drink..' she scolded herself. </p><p class="">The console room was silent, Yasmin understood that the Doctor was in fact waiting for an answer. </p><p class="">"How...How did you find me ?" she asked more by real curiosity than to buy herself time.  </p><p class="">The Doctor pressed a button on the console and a hologram of what seems like the first page of a newspaper appeared. </p><p class="">
  <b>The thief of the Kura stones found on the Bal Tabarin cruise spaceship escaped !</b>
</p><p class="">Under this title was a picture clear enough to be able to recognize Yasmin and the Master running.</p><p class="">"Yasmin are you gonna tell me how you found yourself on a spaceship 10 centuries from where I left you and with the Master ?" said the Doctor with a concern voice. She left the console to come closer to the brunette.</p><p class="">The girl was beautiful in her dress, the Doctor had to admit and it somehow made her even more upset. The Master got to enjoy how beautiful her companion was and it upsets her more than she thought it would. </p><p class="">"I.." began Yasmin hesitantly. </p><p class="">The blond took a step closer and noticed a dark brown mark above Yasmin's collarbone her eyes widened. She knew the Master could do terrible unpredictable things but...</p><p class="">"Yaz is that a hickey ? Did he touch you !?" she exclaimed.</p><p class="">"What ?!" the girl moved back checking herself.</p><p class="">'Of course he left a mark !' she told herself.</p><p class="">"No ! He.. It's just.."</p><p class="">The Doctor could recognize a hickey when she saw one and was now very confused, Yasmin was clearly hiding something.</p><p class="">"I need you to tell me the truth, if he has done something to you. Yaz, he's dangerous and unpredictable, I need to make sure you're okay."</p><p class="">What was Yasmin supposed to do now ? Lie and say the Master indeed kidnapped her which would save her, for now though because eventually the Doctor will learn the truth. Or tell her everything and risking that she gets angry and never want to travel with her again. Yasmin was so lost and her state wasn't helping. </p><p class="">"I'm okay ! I'm fine he didn't do anything to me !" </p><p class="">"Then tell me what happened !" </p><p class="">"I... I was coming back to the Tardis, that's when I saw him. He asked me to go on one trip with him.." she explained tentatively.</p><p class="">"And you went with him like that ?!" </p><p class="">It made no sense, why did she not try to call for help ? </p><p class="">"I... No..." the girl sighed searching for her words. </p><p class="">"Did he threatened you ?"</p><p class="">"No !"</p><p class="">"Then how on earth did you think following him was a good idea !?"</p><p class="">The Doctor's voice was resonating hard in Yasmin's head, it was painful. She felt lost, not knowing how this conversation could end well.</p><p class="">"I just wanted to know more about you !" she yelled back. </p><p class="">Technically it wasn't a lie, at first Yasmin only talked to the Master because she was curious about the Doctor's past. Sure she didn't follow him for this specific reason but it's how everything started.</p><p class="">"What !?" the Doctor said startled. </p><p class="">"He offered to tell me more about you, I just..." she said shyly. Feeling ashamed that she got closer to the Doctor's best enemy.</p><p class="">The blond was shocked, Yasmin put herself in danger just because she wanted to know more about her ? </p><p class="">"Why didn't you come to me ! Yasmin do you realize how reckless it was ?! What if he had abandoned you somewhere in the universe, or tortured you just to get to me or I don't know ! You could have just asked me !" the Time Lady snapped.</p><p class="">Yasmin was taken aback for a second not expecting the Doctor to yell at her like that, her own frustration about her friend's behavior in the past few months rose up.</p><p class="">"I COULD HAVE ASKED YOU ?!" she laughed sarcastically "You don't talk Doctor ! Since our first encounter with the Master you've been more and more distant ! Sometimes it's hard to even recognize you..." </p><p class="">It was the Doctor's turn to be surprised, was that really how her companion felt ? It's true she hasn't been herself lately but she never thought that it could impact her Yasmin that much.</p><p class="">"We could have sort that out together, was that a reason to go to the Master !"</p><p class="">"At least he told me the truth !"</p><p class="">"Did he really though ? Do you think you can trust him ?"</p><p class="">"Do I think I can trust you ?"</p><p class="">This last sentence had the effect of a bomb on the Doctor, she felt sad, angry, ashamed.</p><p class="">"Yaz..."</p><p class="">"NO ! Doctor, I just want you to open up to me. I want to be by your side... But you won't let me, let any of us !" she whispered feeling tears forming in her eyes. "And now I'm just completely lost !"</p><p class="">Her environment was spinning faster, her head was a mess, her emotions exacerbated by the alcohol. </p><p class="">"What do you mean lost ?" questioned the Doctor but before Yasmin could answer she staggered and fell forward. The blond caught her just in time before she hit the floor and sat her on the ground. "Yaz did you drink or eat anything on the Bal Tabarin ?"  she took her sonic and ran a scan.</p><p class="">"Champagne.." Yasmin mumbled. </p><p class="">The girl was completely drunk with Astral champagne, her metabolism wasn't as strong as the human ones in the future. The effects of such alcohol were far more stronger on her. </p><p class="">The Doctor scooped the semi-conscious girl in her arms to bring her to her room. </p><p class="">"You'll be fine, I've got you."</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">(...) </p><p class=""> </p><p class="">After a few minutes in the bathroom getting the alcohol out of her body, The Doctor took Yasmin back to her room and sat her on the bed. </p><p class="">"Yaz you need to get out of this dress, I'm gonna help you okay ?" gently warned the Time Lady. Her companion nodded silently before she began to unbutton the back of the dress.</p><p class="">Yasmin skin was so soft and beautiful like it was made of the finest fabric in the universe. The Doctor brushed lightly the girl's skin as she finished to open the dress earning a soft gasp from the brunette.</p><p class="">"So-sorry" she apologized. "I'm gonna find you some cloths for tonight. she announced before going to the other side of the room where was her companion's cupboard.</p><p class="">Yasmin stood up to let the dress drop at her feet, she still felt light-headed like she was between a dream and the reality. She could see herself in the big mirror next to her bed. She was in her underwear still wearing the earrings and necklace the Master gave her. She looked at the stones remembering their night together, their kiss and... She observed the mark he left, admired it. She took off the jewels and put them in the drawer of her nightstand.</p><p class="">'What am I doing...?' she asked herself. </p><p class="">The Doctor came back with cloths for the night. She blushed slightly at the sight of her best friend barely dressed but she also noticed how Yasmin looked at her mark. She put the cloths on the bed and came next to her companion, her eyes on the brown mark.</p><p class="">"Did he do this ?" she said with a low voice, though she sounded upset.</p><p class="">"Yes..." answered Yasmin avoiding the Doctor's gaze.</p><p class="">"Can I..." the Doctor began, her eyes on the mark. The brunette nodded slowly.</p><p class="">She felt the fingertips of the Doctor brushing her skin and shuddered slightly. She eventually looked at the Time Lady she seemed so concentrated, her face unreadable. </p><p class="">"Doctor...?"</p><p class="">"I'm sorry." she said looking up to Yasmin  "Have some rest okay."</p><p class="">The girl lay down under the cover of her bed, she was even more confused by the Doctor's action but too tired to say anything right now. Her eyes closed the moment her head touched the pillow.</p><p class="">The Doctor stayed there a few minutes caressing her companion hair. Yasmin already seemed to be in a deep sleep, the Time Lady let her hand slide to stroke her cheek. The blond looked at her most precious friend, so vulnerable at this moment. It would be so simple, so easy to look into Yasmin's mind right now, get all the answers she wanted. </p><p class="">"I just want to protect you." she whispered before leaving a kiss on the girl's forehead. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>First a huge thanks for all the comments and kudos, it encourages me a lot. It's the first time I post a fiction in english and I really wasn't so confident about my skills to write that much. So I'm glad to see you like it that much ^^<br/>This chapter was a little different as it was mostly thasmin but I hope you enjoyed it, don't worry Yazter will be back soon enough ;)</p><p>As always don't hesitate to leave a comment to tell me what are your thoughts about this new chapter and what could happen next, have a great day or night and see you for the next chapter ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Side To Take</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Doctor find out that Yasmin hide her more than she thought and confronts her about it. </p>
<p>aka still Thasmin, you can see this chapter as a second part of the last one.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Doctor left Yasmin's room after making sure the girl was asleep, she had the chance to check in her mind but decided not to. It would be a violation of the girl's privacy and the best way to make the situation worst. She needed to show Yasmin she trusted her. </p>
<p>But did she really ?</p>
<p>Back in the console room the Doctor sighed, she needed to give herself a few moments to think about all of this. Yasmin was <em>willingly  </em>with the Master and although her companion told her she followed him mainly out of curiosity, there was obviously more. Did he messed up with Yasmin's mind, implementing ideas of some kind to eventually serve one of his schemes. Was he manipulating her to the point where she let him touch her ? The Doctor was fulminating at the thought of his hands, his mouth on <em>her </em>Yaz. </p>
<p>The blond wanted to have a proper talk with her companion, they couldn't earlier for obvious reasons but she intended on rectify this as soon as possible. </p>
<p>For now she entered Sheffield's coordinates and pulled some levers. She had to get back to the boys before they worried too much. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(...)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Doctor explained to Graham and Ryan that she found Yasmin at one of her friend's place : drunk and her phone dead. She then decided it would be wiser for the girl to stays at the Tardis for tonight than bring her back home in her state at this time. They seemed doubtful but didn't say anything.</p>
<p>"Here." said Ryan holding out a small package to the Doctor. "When we checked Yaz's flat earlier her sister gave us this saying we would probably see Yaz before her."</p>
<p>The Doctor took the box thanking Ryan before him and Graham headed back to their house for the night. Bored and forced to be patient, she went to do some repairs on her ship.</p>
<p>It was around 2:00 in the morning when the Doctor finished her task, she had nothing more to do now apart from waiting which she hated doing. She would have jumped to the meeting time with the rest of her fam but with Yasmin on board it was not an option. Her eyes wandered until her attention was caught by her companion's package. The box had no sign of any brand, it didn't seemed to be an order of some kind. On it was only Yasmin's name and address.</p>
<p>She shouldn't really, the Doctor knew it but she couldn't stop herself from taking a look into the box. To her surprise she discovered Yasmin's clothes and phone in it. No doubts possible, this could only come from the Master and a notification on her friend's phone confirmed the obvious. </p>
<p>A simple text.</p>
<p>M : The stones suited you pretty well, I'd love to see them on you again. Don't let the Doctor take them back. </p>
<p>'How did he got her number ?' This short message raised more questions than the Doctor already had. She hesitated a moment, she knew Yasmin's password. Not that she ever had the intention to spy on her but the blond always had a good memory plus human's password were quite easy to find out and remember. Her companion was no exception, like half of the people on earth she used her birthdate as a password.</p>
<p>She unlocked the girl's phone and found out what she never thought she would. A conversation had apparently been going one for several weeks between her best friend and her best enemy. She felt baffled as she scrolled up, the two of them had talked a lot. Yasmin was right, the Master did told her about her past, about the people she lost, about her precedent forms. He also bragged about the thing he did, the stuff he stole, the planet he went to. It was so like him to do that.</p>
<p> At the beginning Yasmin didn't seem to talk that much but has time passed their conversation were getting longer some part even sounded like they were flirting.</p>
<p>It was hard to believe that Yasmin had lied to her, what else was she hiding ? Did the Master and her saw each other more than once ? Too much questions, if the girl wasn't asleep right now the Time Lady would certainly burst into her room. She felt rage and sadness flooding inside her, she put the phone back into the box. She needed to get away, clear her head, sit and calm down. </p>
<p>She sent the Tardis floating into space opened the door and sat her legs hanging in the void. Her tears were stopped by her anger. She felt betrayed and lost.</p>
<p>"YOU DESTROY MY PLANET, MY PEOPLE AND NOW YOU TAKE HER. WHEN DOES IT STOP MASTER ?! WHEN ?" she yelled with all the energy she had into the empty space in front of her.  </p>
<p>She closed her eyes as her head fell against the wooden door, her gaze lost in the stars. She couldn't denied she had been developing feelings for Yasmin. She wanted to believe that perhaps she had the right to have another chance at loving someone but now she was just confused. </p>
<p>The Doctor stayed at the door for awhile, thinking about what she would do until her ship told her it was time to go back on earth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(...) </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yasmin woke up with a terrible headache, no surprise there after those glasses of champagne. </p>
<p>'Space champagne never again.' she cursed herself as blurry memories from the night before came back to her. It had been a nice evening until she had been accused of being a thief and then...</p>
<p>'The Doctor..' Yasmin sat on her bed, no more spinning room but a painful migraine. She remembered the Doctor finding her, their conversation... She sighed as she knew she wouldn't be able to escape the talk the blond would certainly want to have. If Yasmin was thinking what she said to the Doctor the day before, she also wasn't proud of not telling her the whole truth. </p>
<p>'How can I blame her for not trusting me enough to talk about her past when I've been lying to her for weeks...' Yasmin shook her head, she had to make things right, to be honest with the best person she'd met. Losing the Doctor was unimaginable.</p>
<p>She got up to take a shower, as water ran on her skin the souvenir of the Doctor's fingers on her skin made her blush. Between the Doctor and the Master she didn't know what she wanted anymore, the two Time Lords were driving her crazy. </p>
<p>Once dressed, Yasmin's first destination was the kitchen, she stopped at the doorway when she saw the Doctor inside making herself a mug of tea. She looked tired. She glanced at the brunette and an intense silence filled the room. Both women didn't know how to address the other.</p>
<p>"Good morning...?" said tentatively Yasmin.</p>
<p>"It's actually four in the afternoon" answered the Doctor avoiding the girl's eyes. Instead she pulled a glass out of the drawer and put it on the table next to a small purple pill in front of the brunette. "For the headache." she mumbled before leaving the kitchen.</p>
<p>'Well that was cold, very cold' thought Yasmin, the Doctor sounded bitter but she couldn't blame her, could she ? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(...)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Doctor had told Graham and Ryan to take an extra day off  as Yasmin would most likely wake up late. And indeed it was four in the afternoon when the Time Lady met the girl in the kitchen. Their exchange had been very brief. She knew she had to speak with her companion but heavy talks were never one of her <span class="b3">strengths especially in this regeneration. </span></p>
<p>
  <span class="b3">Yasmin next found the Doctor in the console room pretending to be busy with the controls when really she was just waiting anxiously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="b3">"Doctor..." the girl tried, getting her friend's attention. "I... Thanks for yesterday." she said awkwardly. The Doctor didn't look up at her at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="b3">"The Master brought you back your clothes." she stated in a stern voice. "And your phone." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="b3">Yasmin froze as she followed the Doctor's gaze to an open box on the floor, her phone on top of the cloths she left in the Master Tardis. Her heart rate accelerated as she wondered if the blond had looked at it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="b3">"Did you..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="b3">"He says the stones look great on you and that you should keep them, I can't completely disagree." she spoke sarcastically. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="b3">"You read the texts..?" Yasmin presumed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="b3">"I did."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="b3">Once again an awkward silence filled the room, they both could feel the tension in the air.  Yasmin felt ashamed but also so upset, she had lied fair enough but since when the Doctor was spying on her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="b3">"You lied to me Yaz." The girl opened her mouth but the Doctor was faster. "How did you two started talking ?" she asked bitterly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="b3">"We...When you used my phone to call 'O', I had his number and we talked... It was an accident. I didn't know it was him at first !" Yasmin was nervous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="b3">"Why did you keep talking to him once you knew, why didn't you come to me Yasmin ?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="b3">"I don't know, I was curious and you were so...distant. I wanted answers" the girl tried to defend herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="b3">"And that justify you flirting with him ?!" snapped the Doctor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="b3">Yasmin was certainly not expecting that, the Doctor had really read everything and was what ? Jealous ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="b3">"It was dangerous to talk to him I get that but how would you care who I'm flirting with anyway ! We barely shared anything since weeks now, you're always alone in your bubble looking for the Master or going to your planet ! How come my love life matters now !" yelled back Yasmin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="b3">"You put yourself in a great danger ! He is manipulating you !" the Doctor shouted taking a step closer, standing a few feet away from her companion arms crossed on her chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="b3">"I..." the brunette looked down, the Time Lady was most likely right. She had known the Master longer than her... But why would he bother putting that much effort just to manipulate 'little old Yaz', a simple human who had no real use to him. Plus how he kissed her, the night they spent, his proposal to travel with him... That must have meant something. One thing was sure though Yasmin did not like the patronizing tone of the blond at all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="b3">"Don't treat me like I'm a naive little girl Doctor !" she shot back. Two thousands years old alien or not, Yasmin was having none of that. </span>
</p>
<p>"Maybe that's what you are right now !" the Time Lady retorted harshly.  </p>
<p>Yasmin's mouth dropped open, completely astounded.</p>
<p>"Oh yes and you're the all mighty alien who knows everything and doesn't need ANYONE !" the brunette said laughing mirthlessly. She had had enough, this conversation was heading nowhere and she wouldn't stay here and listen the Doctor talked to her like a child. She turned back ready to leave when a hand gripped her left wrist. There was a short very tense moment of pause before the Doctor talked again.</p>
<p>"I don't know everything." the blond declared her voice softer than a second before, looking straight into her companion's eyes. "But I know I need you." she admitted. </p>
<p>Her voice sounded sad, the same hint of sadness Yasmin's could see in her eyes. </p>
<p>"Doctor..." the girl breathed out all rage fading out. </p>
<p>"I don't want to lose you and certainly not to him. Yasmin I hadn't felt this in a long time... I meant it when I said we couldn't have a universe without you. I can't have <em>my  </em>universe without you." </p>
<p>Yasmin's eyes widened at the declaration, lips parting as she held her breath. The Doctor then pulled her companion gently against her. The brunette didn't resist, she couldn't believe this was real. She dreamed of hearing such words from the Doctor so many times. And then she was kissing her, the beautiful and magnificent mad woman who fell into her life to show her the universe was kissing her. It was sweet, gentle. They both were savoring the taste of each others lips, as Yasmin's finger got lost in the Doctor's golden hair their tongue met in a slow dance. The girl let out a sigh of pleasure feeling the Time Lady pressed her against her body. </p>
<p>When they separated they both looked dazed, still in each other's arms and smiling.</p>
<p>"Don't lie to me again please..." whispered the Doctor with a pleading tone.</p>
<p>Yasmin realized then what this sentence, what this kiss, what the woman's entire declaration meant. Or rather what accepting them meant. </p>
<p>The Doctor was making her pick a side.</p>
<p>She nodded slightly suddenly not so sure if it was exactly what she wanted but the Time Lady was already hugging her and she asked herself... </p>
<p>Did she just made her choice ? </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Heey !</p>
<p>This chapter has actually been more interesting to write than I thought when I started to imagine it. I love thasmin as much as I love Yazter and since it's my fic I decided to have both because why not ? x3 Hope you enjoyed it, d!master x yaz coming back next chapter I promise ! <br/>As always I appreciate any feedback in the comments, have a lovely day or night. See you in the next chapter :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Mad, bad and dangerous to know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Doctor takes her fam to the Villa Diodati, Yasmin is hoping for a pleasant evening in the 19th century but the Master seems to never be far away. </p><p>aka Yazter is back my friends ! I know you've been waiting for it so here it is, enjoy !</p><p>(Don't forget to check the tags, I update them almost each time I post a new chapter.)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Doctor wanted to go somewhere to change her mind after everything that happened with the Master and Yasmin. She also wanted to take her fam somewhere new and calm to just have a nice time. She owed them a pleasant trip, they had always been there for her even when she was pushing them away. </p><p>Visiting the Shelleys and Lord Byron in 1816 sounded like a good idea. A night with some of the greatest minds of the 19th century where the biggest danger would be Byron's flirting. Plus she knew how much her younger companions liked dressing in period outfit. </p><p>Yasmin was in her room checking at her hair she had just finished doing in the mirror. The dress looked great on her, the Tardis had good taste she had to admit. Though she felt like there was something missing, a necklace perhaps ? She sat on her bed and opened the drawer of her bed table founding there the jewels the Master gave her. </p><p>She took the necklace to look at the stone on it. How could she wear them with the Doctor around. It was such a waste though, those stones where stunning. </p><p>The girl's thoughts rapidly drifted to the Master as she got absorbed in the bright red of the jewel. He was an enigma as much as was the Doctor, the two seemed so different yet they had the same hint of deep sadness in their eyes. Although the Master also had this burning flame of rage which was scary and attractive at the same time. </p><p>It was hard to understand how Yasmin became so attracted to the Master, especially for herself.  She knew he was dangerous and unstable, he could do whatever he wanted and she wouldn't be able to stop him. But being by the Time Lord's side was like watching a gigantic fire, you can't get your eyes off of it even though the heat is burning your skin. He is fascinating, moment's with him were thrilling and the brunette was gladly letting him overwhelm her with his power. </p><p>On the other side was the Doctor. The girl had finally got what she had only wished for months. The Doctor loved her, wanted her, she would protect her and treat her well. Their first kiss merely hours ago still felt like a dream and after that they had decided to wait for the boys in Yasmin's room where they've been cuddling and talking about the Doctor's past, carefully avoiding "the Master" topic. They were building a new trust and she was happy about it but it was so fragile too, she didn't want to ruin it. Give up on the Master was the reasonable thing to do and she would...</p><p>'This necklace is so like him, no wonder why he stole it...' </p><p>Yasmin smiled sadly, the vivid scarlet of the stone reminded her of the Master's temper : intense and passionate in the good way as much as in the bad . She would have been curious to learn to know him more if she had had the time. </p><p>More time... </p><p>The brunette wasn't ready to get rid of this stone nor forget the Master yet.  She placed the pendant on a silver chain and put it around her neck, the stone part hidden under the fabric of her dress. Nobody would know and she would feel better having it. Just at this moment the Doctor walked in the room to see if her companion -girlfriend ? they hadn't sort that out yet- was ready to go, the blond looked at her like she was the most beautiful being in the universe and kissed her a little bit more fiercely than earlier. Not that it bothered Yasmin, she actually liked it a bit rough.     </p><p>(...)</p><p>They were at the Villa Diodati for barely 15 minutes and the Doctor was already sensing something wrong. It didn't surprise Yasmin that much, a trip with the Time Lady without troubles would be odd. While she explained that tonight Marry Shelley should be writing but was not, the brunette noticed the youngest girl, taking a knife before leaving the room. That she needed to investigate. </p><p>The Doctor was off with Lord Byron, Graham gone and Ryan seemingly having fun with Mary. Yasmin was therefore alone walking in the dark corridors of the villa searching for Claire. She suddenly heard a thud behind a door and decide to check it out. The bed room was empty, or so she believed until the sound of a closing door made her jump. </p><p>"Hope you missed me !" exclaimed a playful voice. The girl turned her back to see the Doctor's best enemy... Again.</p><p>"You !" The Master moved forward, circling her to see her face better in the low light of this stormy night. </p><p>"Surprise." he smirked.</p><p>Yasmin didn't know what to do, how was he here again ? Did she got a tracker on her that she wasn't aware of ? Her first idea was to rush out of the room, avoid the Master and everything would be alright. Deep down she knew it was a useless attempt but she tried anyway. In a fraction of time she found her back slammed against the wooden door with the Time Lord's left hand against it slightly above her head, ruining every chances of retreat. </p><p>"Are you not happy to see me ?" he pouted.</p><p>"If I could get a warning before, it'd be nice." she said sarcastically.</p><p>"I'm unpredictable that's part of my charm love." he stated with arrogance. </p><p>"So I've noticed." the girl sighed though she couldn't deny the part of herself that didn't hate seeing the Master, quite the opposite actually. He stared at the brunette for a short moment before raising an eyebrow. </p><p>"Snogging two Time Lords Yaz, how naughty of you... I'm not really the jealous type you know but I'm not planning on sharing you right now."</p><p>"How do you-?"</p><p>"Come on, I know those lips..." he said his index finger brushing the girl's bottom lip tenderly. "I can tell if they've been kissed. The Doctor is so gentle though, not really my style."</p><p>His right hand made its way down her neck and under her vest opening it enough to see the mark he left not so long ago. His eyes met Yasmin's again, a spark of something the brunette couldn't name in them but she knew she was in trouble. </p><p>"Oh my I didn't go easy on you did I ?" he laughed teasingly. "I could do far worse, would you like that ?"</p><p>"Stop it ! Why are you here again ? What do you really want from me ?" she declared as confident as possible. Yasmin wished the Master could genuinely be interested in her but she wasn't stupid. She would certainly not take part in another one of his games. "You know what ? Enough playing. Following you was a mistake, I shouldn't have done it and I won't again." </p><p>She hoped her voice had come out strong and assured although it sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than the Master. His traits became more severe, thinking she could resist him <em>was</em> the mistake. He pressed her against the door with his body, his hand on her neck squeezing enough to make the girl breathing harder. He could see fear in her eyes. </p><p>'Good' he thought.</p><p>"Was it ? I doubt you were thinking that when I had you moaning my name at the gala." he murmured practically against Yasmin's lips. "Mmm... She must have told you a bunch of awful things about me. That I'm mad, bad and dangerous ? Posing as the hero, that's so her. But my dear I can assure you, she is as monstrous as I am." he mocked humorlessly.</p><p>"Master.." breathed Yasmin with pleading eyes not daring to move.</p><p>"Oh but look at this." he exclaimed taking the silver chain until he found the pendant. "I did tell you that you should keep the stones, they are my little gift to you. Did you show them to the Doctor ?" he paused, taking delight in the girl's reaction. "Maybe you'd like to take a proper breath now ?" he asked innocently. She nodded slowly her gaze not leaving his. "Beg me darling, I so love it when you remember who's in control here. Come on, beg your Master."</p><p>The brunette took a short shaky breath getting as much air as she could, she knew she had no choice. In that moment the difference between her and the Time Lord struck her hard. He could end her life right here, right now if that's what he wished. She felt so weak at his complete mercy, it was scary and oddly exciting..?</p><p>"Please.." she uttered </p><p>"Please who ?" the Master chocked Yasmin harder, he could admire tears forming on the edge of her eyes. </p><p>'What a beautiful sight' he told himself. </p><p>"Pl-please... Master.." she begged. </p><p>"Almost ! You know what I want to hear Yasmin. <em>Who</em> is in control ?" he spoke with a low almost threatening tone. </p><p>"You-you are...<em> Master... </em>" she mouthed barely audible but it was enough for the Master to let her go. </p><p>Yasmin coughed violently as he stepped back with a sick smirk on his face.</p><p>"See, I love when you obey me like the good human pet you are." </p><p>She didn't answered back, too busy catching her breath and wiping out the tears obstructing her vision. She wanted to appear strong even after he just humiliated her but her efforts were reduced to nothing when he closed the distance between them again, replacing with sudden softness and care a lock of her hair behind her ear. The Master could feel Yasmin shaking a little under his touch. His gaze soften and he smiled at her.</p><p>"It's fine Yasmin, you're okay. I just don't like when you lie to yourself and forget who you're talking to." he said sweetly.</p><p>"You didn't answer me ?" she tried cautiously, upsetting him again was the last thing she wanted. "What am I to you ?" he let out a light chuckle.</p><p>"You're the sweetest distraction I've ever had, I won't let you go." he responded.</p><p>"Wha-?"</p><p>The Time Lord kissed her to shush her, what took Yasmin by surprised was how gentle the he was. She didn't have time to enjoy the contact for a long time though as he was already moving backward after a few seconds, leaving the girl lost. </p><p> "Enjoy your night love, because something is gonna happen here that will change everything. Tonight is the beginning. We will see each other again very soon." he told her before pressing a button on what seemed to be his TCE and the next second he was gone.</p><p>Yasmin left the room, confusion overwhelming her. However there was no time to think as she found Claire trying to open Lord Byron's room. They ended up sitting and talking, the youngest girl obviously lost about her own feelings. </p><p>"Or you could try asking him ?" proposed the brunette.</p><p>"I have, his answers only increase the enigma..." Claire retorted.  </p><p>Yasmin immediately thought about both the Master and the Doctor, the two most enigmatic persons she'd ever met for sure. </p><p>
  <em>Tonight is the beginning. We will see each other again very soon. </em>
</p><p>"I know someone like that" she sighed. </p><p>"Mary reproaches me. Insists I should choose a more reliable prospect. Not that she can talk."</p><p>"Perhaps she's right? His eye does seem to wander." there was a pause where Claire seemed to consider what she just told her.</p><p>"This enigmatic person of yours. Would you trade them for reliable, and dull?" the young girl asked.</p><p>The Doctor and the Master... It was not the same, with them Yasmin could travel through the stars. How could she refuse, how could she stop ? They gave her what she never dared to imagine, they were the freedom and the adventure she would never find on earth.</p><p>
  <em>I can't quite comprehend how I got so attached to you.  <br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I can't have my universe without you.<br/>
</em>
</p><p>Lord Byron was nothing compared to the Time Lords, what Yasmin felt for them was beyond anything she would ever feel on her little planet. She couldn't stress enough how her situation was <em>not </em>comparable. </p><p>"My person's... a bit different"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For the little story the title is a reference to Lady Caroline Lamb who was close to Lord Byron and used to describe him as "mad, bad and dangerous to know". I thought it suited quite well to our two favorite Time Lords x)</p><p>I wasn't planning on writing this chapter but I thought it would be nice to have a little break before the next one which should be longer (maybe 2 parts i don't know yet). Also I got inspired by a comment that made me smile on my last chapter about yaz snogging two time lords, so here we are x) </p><p>Hope you enjoyed the Yazter in this chapter, once again thanks for all your comments and kudos don't hesitate to give me your opinion again ^^<br/>Have a lovely day or night and see y'all for the next update !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. You're Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Doctor and Yaz have a little talk about the Master. </p><p>A bit smutty at some point, well nothing really crazy but hey it was my first attempt at something like that, I hope you'll enjoy !</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Doctor had told her fam to go get some rest for tonight, a cyberwar zone was nothing peaceful and they didn't know what to expect.  It had been quite an exhausting day, the unexpected meeting with the lone cyberman and with the Master plus the Doctor turning more serious and dark than ever before was making Yasmin feel anxious. After a well-deserved shower, the brunette sat on her bed in her pyjamas, staring distractedly at the necklace in her hand. </p><p>
  <em>We will see each other again very soon</em>
</p><p> He told her that, but when ? Yasmin shouldn't be so eager at the idea of seeing the Master again and she felt bad for it. After everything that happened she was wondering if she didn't have some issues. He tried to kill her and her friends then kissed her and took her on a space party and today he choked her before kissing her again. The Doctor was right he is unstable or unpredictable as he prefers to describe himself. So what exactly did she see in him ? </p><p>
  <em> I'm mad, bad and dangerous </em>
</p><p>Oh yes he was and the fact that it was more attractive than repulsive was the problem. The brunette had never been much into "bad boys" or girls in high school unlike most of her friends who used to fantasize about them. As mysterious and sexy as they could be, she also knew that she wasn't in an american teen movie. Bad boys could be assholes and they weren't gonna change all of a sudden for one girl. And yet a part of her wanted to throw rationality away. </p><p><em>You're the sweetest distraction I've ever had</em> </p><p>To stop resisting him because as risky as it sounded, it was also oh so exciting. She liked the way he touched her, pined her to a wall and kissed her fiercely taking away all control from her. And hearing his low voice when he was threatening that man to save her life that time... Yasmin would lie if she pretended she didn't find it hot as hell. </p><p>Lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear the Doctor knock at the door nor enter the room after getting no response. </p><p>"Hey Yaz.." said the blond.</p><p>'Shit' Yasmin thought as she realized she was still holding the Master's necklace, she quickly tried to hide it under one of her pillows but it was already too late. The two looked at each other and she knew it was no use hiding it anymore. </p><p>"I think... We need to talk about the Master." sighed the Time Lady as she sat next to the brunette. Yasmin just nodded. "I know you still have the Kura stones, I should have ask you to give them to me so I could send them back to their owner but... Well as much as I hate to agree with him, those stones looks great on you." </p><p>There was an awkward tension building as the two women didn't know how to really get into this conversation. A long silence followed the Doctor sentence, full of unspoken questions and answers but they both knew they had to sort that out one way or another.</p><p>"Yasmin, I... I'd like to know what happened between you two." the question was so bluntly asked that her companion was taken aback. "I know I shouldn't worry that much but how could I not when I know what he is capable of." she blurted out her hands waving nervously in the air.</p><p>Yasmin wanted to reassure the blond, tell her everything was okay, that she could trust her...</p><p>"Nothing much really..." she lied looking down in shame. Of course the Doctor didn't buy it.</p><p>"I don't believe that. Not after rescuing you in the 31th century, not after reading the texts, not after the mark he left on you."</p><p>
  <em>Don't lie to me again please...</em>
</p><p>Yasmin could hear the pleading voice of the woman she loved. Yes she loved the Doctor more than she would ever love someone on earth and she knew she deserved better than this. She deserved her honesty. </p><p>"Okay..." she started uncertain when she met the Doctor's anxious gaze.</p><p>Yasmin took a deep breath. They had to have this talk or things would just get worst. </p><p>"I told you we began talking because I wanted to know more about you." the blond nodded. "You've read the text so you know he was telling me all about his stories as well and it was so..." she stopped trying to find the right words. "Fascinating, he was... Is fascinating and I guess as you were more and more distant I..." the girl didn't want to make the Doctor feel guilty but she had to be honest. "I started to feel attracted to him despite everything."</p><p>Each sentences was like a step in the dark, Yasmin was watching every reactions of the Time Lady. She had to choose her words carefully, the last thing she wanted was the Doctor to misunderstand something. </p><p>"And then I saw him just after we got home from Madagascar.." the Doctor frowned.</p><p>"Wait! You mean after we met the two ancient crazy gods?" she asked.</p><p>"No hum... before..." the blond gave her a questioning look. "He surprised me in the hall of my building, I had no idea and he... hum he asked me to go with him... I told him that I couldn't, didn't want to and he kissed me for the first time then." As soon as her sentence was finished the girl looked away, waiting for the woman's response but nothing came. Silence was scarier than anything so Yasmin forced herself to continue. "I ran away after that, I was confused and I didn't know what to do... I was so afraid to tell you because it meant I had to tell everything and I... I felt so ashamed of myself because he is your worst enemy but then again when he proposed to take me on a trip I didn't resist... I can't explain it, he's so intense I wasn't..." she interrupted herself not knowing what to add.</p><p>"How many time ?" The Doctor spoke in an unexpected calm tone which made her companion shiver.</p><p>"What...?"</p><p>"You said that he kissed you for the first time. How many time did he kissed you." she clarified sternly.</p><p>"Huh 2 or maybe 3 times I'm not-" Yasmin stuttered before soft lips shut her up. The sudden move was unexpected and they both toppled over the bed still kissing. </p><p>The brunette could sense possessiveness and jealousy in this exchange as the kiss deepened. Soon she had to push away the blond above her to take her breath, her lips slightly swollen and her chest raising and falling at a quick pace.</p><p>"I can't let you go with him Yaz. I don't want him to take you away."declared the Doctor in a low voice, eyes intensely dark on the girl bellow her on the bed. </p><p>"Traveling with you, being with you is the best thing that ever happened to me..." Yasmin said barely louder than a whisper. </p><p>"But I know how he is, he can be very persuasive. Especially in this new form of his, I can understand that..." </p><p>There was obviously some history between the two Time Lords the girl didn't know about. They both had lived so much time it was too abstract for Yasmin to properly imagine it.</p><p>"Hey you're not so bad yourself you know..." Yasmin joked tentatively earning a small sad grin from the other woman. There was a short pause both avoiding each other gaze.</p><p>"Are you mad at me ?" she then asked shyly. The Doctor looked at her softly as her right hand came stroking the girl's cheek. </p><p>"Oh no Yaz, no I'm not. I can't be mad at you, my wonderful Yaz. I know I haven't been easy the past few weeks but you're still here, there's hope. I want to be with you, with my <em>girlfriend</em>." the Time Lady smiled. </p><p>The brunette blushed at the appellation. It was the first time the Doctor called her 'her girlfriend' which could sound weird but Yasmin knew the blond wasn't much used to social earth relationship rules. Plus she didn't want to push her. </p><p>"You called me your girlfriend." she said happily.</p><p>"Yeah I huh... Should have asked you first maybe, I'm not sure I know exactly how this works." she panicked a little. </p><p>Yasmin pulled her into a kiss again to stop her rambling.</p><p>"I love it Doctor. I... I love you..." she spoke with brave honesty although a bit worried about the blond's reaction. </p><p>The Doctor eyes widened slightly, it has been so long since she heard those words in this kind of situation. She buried her face in her lover's neck and whispered gently in her ear. "I love you too Yaz."</p><p>The Doctor ended up sleeping with Yasmin. Both of them feeling reassured by the presence of the other, wishing for this moment to never end.</p><p> </p><p>(...)</p><p> </p><p>Yasmin wasn't sure when exactly she got up nor how she found herself in the control room. Everyone seemed to still be asleep. The lights were dimmed, a soft orange glow was coming from the pillars and the center of the room. The girl let her fingers graze the edge of the console distractedly when she heard a door quickly open and shut. </p><p>"Doctor ?" she asked making her way around the controls.</p><p>"Not quite love." said a cheeky masculine voice. </p><p>The brunette only had time to gasp as she felt her body pressed between the Master and the console. He was kissing her with force, his strong hands keeping her in place by the hips. She instantly wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, she could feel his smirk under her lips. </p><p>Yasmin had no idea how long they were kissing but when they finally broke away she wasn't as breathless as she expected to be.</p><p>"How are you in the Tardis?" she said moony, she was weirdly calm given the current situation. "The Doctor...She-"</p><p>"Shh darling, I'm here for you... Aren't you lovely tonight." he whispered in her ear before nipping it making the girl inhale sharply. </p><p>The Master kept on nipping and kissing, slowly going down her neck. Her arms fell at her side as she let him do what he wanted. </p><p>"Yaz?" interrupted a voice that the girl knew all too well. She looked at the Doctor still in the Master's arms. He wasn't moving either, they where waiting for the blond's reaction. </p><p>To Yasmin surprise, the Time Lady wasn't angry. She moved forward and took her companion by the wrist and pulled her against her chest. </p><p>"Doctor?!" the girl looked up, this was starting to get really bizarre. The next thing she knew, the Doctor was kissing her.</p><p>'What?!' she thought, stunned. The Time Lady grabbed her by the shoulders to keep her close. The brunette let herself be kissed, enjoying the contact. When the Doctor pulled back with a smile, Yasmin felt a bit dizzy. </p><p>"I appreciate the show Doctor." the Master said as he walked to the girls, placing himself against Yasmin's back. "But I'd like to not be left aside" he continued with a seductive voice. The brunette felt a wave of arousal as one of his hand took her by the waist while the other grabbed her chin. "Look at her, isn't she beautiful..." he slowly made her look at him and kissed her again more gently. </p><p>Yasmin's heart was beating fast and her mind was clouded by lust as she felt the Doctor's hands sliding against her body until she reached the bottom of her shirt. She felt cold fingers on her skin making her moan softly in the Master's mouth. </p><p>"Yes she is" Yasmin heard distantly as soft fingertips were brushing her breasts, cupping them gently. The girl broke the kiss as shaky gasp escaped her mouth. She tilted her head against the Time Lord shoulder and let herself drown in the sensations.</p><p>"Doc-Doctor..." the brunette moaned softly when the blond pinched her nipples.</p><p>"Don't forget me love." the Master said as his hand previously on the girl's chin went on her hips. He let his fingers brush the girl's inner-thighs. He enjoyed each of her reactions as he slowly went up to stroke her clit through the fabric of her pyjamas.</p><p>"Master aah.. Pl-please both of you-!"</p><p>Yasmin was overwhelmed by the two Time Lords, they had her and were free to do whatever they pleased. It was both very scary and exciting.</p><p>'How did this happen ?' the brunette asked herself, lost in the haze of pleasure and confusion. The Doctor was kissing one side of her neck as the Master was biting the other, their hands on her driving her mad. That couldn't be possible ?! </p><p>"Please mmm... Wait!" she whined but none of them listened, Yasmin was trying to think but she could hardly focus. </p><p>"Don't resist me my dear.." hissed the Master.</p><p>"I've got you Yaz..." followed the Doctor on the same tone.</p><p>The brunette was powerless, what was the point in fighting something that felt so good. Losing herself in their arms sounded so easy and pleasant. Yet she could tell that something was wrong, that this whole situation wasn't normal at all. She was torn between abandoning herself to the Doctor and the Master or try and understand how she got here.  </p><p>"You're mine." whispered the Time Lords simultaneously, their voice resonating in her mind like waves of warm energy. It gave her a short moment of lucidity. </p><p>'This can't be the reality...' she looked around her. 'Think Yaz' and then she remembered when in year 9 when she discovered what was a lucid dream and how to recognize one. 'Your hands !' she looked down at her hands and found out she couldn't see them clearly, they were kinda glitching. There, was her answer.</p><p>'I'm dreaming ! Of course I am' the realization hit her. </p><p>Mere seconds later Yasmin opened her eyes, she was back in her bed but alone. She sat up and looked at her phone, it seemed to be around 4 in the morning. The Doctor was gone, certainly to fix up something somewhere in the Tardis. The brunette was confused but still tired, she lay down again and let her eyes close slowly.</p><p>She would have all the time later to think about her dream.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Heeey no I'm not dead, yes I'm not abandoning this fiction. I have a duty here, honoring both Thasmin and Yazter (with a slight touch of Thoschei/Spydoc). Sorry for the time it took, I wasn't planning on writing a chapter that long (initially it was only around 1500 words) but I surprised myself with the dream part. I just suddenly got inspiration x)</p><p>Also thanks very much to my beta reader @itssoverynicetomeetyou, you gave me great a^^</p><p>Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please don't hesitate to give me your opinion it's always nice to have a feedback.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. This Is Going To Hurt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They are finally all on Gallifrey.<br/>The Doctor confronts the Master about Yaz.<br/>Yaz confronts the Master about the Doctor.<br/>How will it all go ?</p><p>I'm sorry it's been a long time since I posted a chapter so here you go with +500 words compared to the previous chapters as a little gift. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter ^^</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Doctor wasn't sure if she had made the right choice, but did she have a choice in the first place? She had followed the Master under threat and she had to admit a bit out of curiosity too. Gallifrey was completely destroyed... Again, and by him but for what? For her and a secret supposedly worth annihilating an entire planet, their home above everything. She could only hope that her fam would be okay, that Yaz would be okay. Although things weren't looking great when she left, that's why she needed to find a way to go back and save them.</p><p>"- And I know you're worried about your friends. Plotting how to get away. I can see it in your eyes. But you can't help them. So don't even think about it." he warned her. </p><p>She was trapped and she hated it. Graham, Ryan and Yaz, they were her friends, her responsibility. She brought them into this mess and she had to get them out of it, alive. However her only option at this point was to follow the Master and wait for an occasion to escape, to find the other humans, to find her girlfriend. </p><p> </p><p>(...) </p><p> </p><p>As the blond felt her whole body stiffens, regret and anger flooded her mind. She let her guard down and she was paying the price of that mistake. </p><p>"Paralysis field" The Master announced with a manic laugh, an evil glint in his eyes.</p><p>A new feeling quickly replaced her anger as she could only stare at her former best friend watching her with a sick delight. It was fear but not for herself, for her companions. Unable to move, she was at the Master's mercy and they were all by themselves. Whatever happened next, she wanted to be sure they were safe even if that meant making a deal with the devil. </p><p>She gasped in pain, even talking had become painfully difficult now. "Whatever you want with me, fine. But save my friends. Don't let the Cybermen take them. If the history between us has means anything to you" she pleaded.</p><p>"I do believe you're appealing to my better nature. And we both know I don't have one. I'm not going to help them... And neither are you." he said, deadly serious before coming closer, his face only a few inches away from hers. "And the history between us does mean something. It's the rage and pain in my hearts."</p><p>The Doctor could feel his burning gaze on her but she refused to look away, refused to lose. </p><p>"And Yaz?" she asked weakly and she saw the Master flinch. "You didn't think I wouldn't find out."</p><p>"I rather wondered how long you'd take." he spoke bitterly, the human girl was a complication to his perfect plan that he had to deal with. </p><p>"Are you gonna let her die or be turned into a Cyberman?" she breathed out with a weak smile, knowing she was confronting him with his own contradictions. He took a moment before answering, had she not been so tired the Doctor would be dying to know what went through his head just now. The Master so fond of a human, you didn't see that everyday. </p><p>"I might. She's your favorite after all. I'm sure her death would have some impact." he said, annoyed.</p><p>"I know you wouldn't." she whispered with certainty.</p><p>"No indeed." he sighed theatrically. "But I will certainly make her mine, stealing your favorite pet will be the cherry on top."</p><p>"She won't accept that, she won't follow you." the blond tried to protest though her voice was not as strong as she wished it was.</p><p>"Oh Doctor, she already wants to. I've seen it, the hesitation and envy in her eyes... Especially that time in the Villa Diodati..." he retorted mischievously as the Doctor's eyes widen slightly with surprise and worry. Yasmin had never mentioned something happening while they were at the Shelley's mansion. "But you should be worried for yourself love, I'm sending you deep into the Matrix, to understand the truth. Of Gallifrey and of the Time Lords."</p><p>The Time Lady was definitely confused and scared, terrified even as her energy was leaving her.</p><p>"Brace yourself. " she heard a distant voice whisper.</p><p>Losing the fight against her own body, she let her eyes flicker closed.</p><p>"This is going to hurt."   </p><p> </p><p>(...)</p><p> </p><p>Yasmin stood astonished in front of this scene of desolation, she had heard about Gallifrey briefly from the Master and the Doctor but both never truly talked much about it. The girl had quickly understood that it was a taboo topic, now she could see why. </p><p>"This is Gallifrey. This is where the Doctor's from." she declared.</p><p>"We're never gonna find her in this lot." said Graham worried. </p><p>The ruined Capitol before them was not leaving much chance to the small group of humans. The brunette however was not the kind to back down from a challenge. She knew the Doctor was here, she knew the Master was here too. The last time Yasmin saw them in the same room things didn't end well. She had to find them, stop them from hurting each other if she could. Maybe this time she would prevent a catastrophe. </p><p>"Yes we are. We're gonna find her, and we're gonna rescue her. She's done it for us enough times. Now it's our turn." she said.</p><p>Once in the Citadel, they decided to split to search the area quicker. Yasmin went on her own despite Ryan and Graham's protest. She didn't want to risk finding the Master with them at her side, who knows how he would react. </p><p>As she made her way into the maze of corridors, she could feel her heart beat faster and faster in her chest. What would she find into this ruins ? Will she even come out of it alive with the Cybermen looking out for her and her friends ? The girl shook her head, trying to focus on the matter at hands. Finding the two Time Lords before it was too late. At the end of the corridor she just took, she saw a halo of orange light. Hope filled her heart as she ran to the source. </p><p>In front of her and down the stairs was the Doctor. Yasmin would have been happy to see her girlfriend if it was not for this sort of laser prison she was stuck in, seemingly unconscious. She ran to the center of the room were the blond was trapped.</p><p>"Doctor! Doctor can you hear me?" yelled the girl hoping she could wake her up. She went around this futuristic looking cage in search of some commands she could deactivate to free the Doctor but found nothing. </p><p>"Oh hi Yasmin! You finally decide to visit me. What do you think about my planet?" Yasmin turned back to see the Master coming down the stairs slowly. He took his time, enjoying the moment. He so loved a good theatrical entrance. </p><p>"What did you do to her?!" she demanded concerned. </p><p>He stepped on the platform, joining Yasmin in front of the Doctor. "Me? Nothing much..." he started innocently. "I'm just showing her the truth, taking her deep into the matrix so she can see how her whole life has always been a lie." he continued with a more serious tone, staring at the paralyzed blond. The girl could see he was deeply affected too. </p><p>"What do you mean? Will she be okay?"</p><p>The Master gave a last look to the blond before coming down the platform. "No, and that's pretty much the point love." Yasmin followed him, feeling anger and incomprehension grow inside her. </p><p>"But why! I know you two are enemies but from what I've heard it wasn't always like that, what happened? Why do you want to hurt her so much!"</p><p>The brunette tried to reach out to him but he took another step forward before finally turning around to face her. A myriad of emotions passed through his eyes. The room fell in a deep uncomfortable silence. </p><p>"You can't understand, how could you?" he said laughing mirthlessly. "Your life is the equivalent of a second for us, your humans concerns are insignificant. Why I do what I do is beyond your understanding." he added bitterly. </p><p>"Try me." </p><p>"And why should I exactly, my dear?" he asked in a condescending tone. </p><p>She crossed her arms on her chest showing she wasn't impressed. "Because you brought me in the middle of this. Because the Doctor did too and now I'm forced to just watch you both destroying each other without any explanations? I'm not having that."</p><p>The Master looked at her actually amazed by the girl's self-control and determination. That was something he particularly liked in her but what he loved even more was to make her resolve falter. A playful grin appeared on his lips.</p><p>"Oh but didn't you choose this too. When you followed the Doctor in her big blue box, when you followed <em>me </em>knowing I was her enemy ? You could have stayed out of all of this but you didn't and I think we both know why."</p><p>"Please, enlighten me." she rolled her eyes.</p><p>He grabbed her chin between his fingers forcing her to look up at him. "You like it darling, you love the adventure, the danger, you seek the adrenaline. You tasted it and now you need it like a drug. Look at you, you're facing me alone right now. Where are your little human friends huh?" he watched the brunette tense under him and it made him feel ecstatic.</p><p>"Don't change the subject and don't play your games..." she spoke voice sounding less confident that she wanted it to. She tried to step out of his grip but he caught her left wrist.</p><p>"But it's more fun that way !" he sighed dramatically. " You wanna know why I want to hurt her so much?" She nodded.</p><p>The time lord let Yasmin go for a moment before placing himself behind her, pressing her back against him. His right hand wrapped around her waist as his left was on her shoulder. </p><p>"Look at her, such an innocent face although she didn't always wear those traits. The perfect hero you'd think, so special, believing she's so much more than everyone else." Yasmin could here the hurt in the Master's voice, she felt his grip tighten and his breathe on her neck. "And now that I know why, I finally get to break her. Just wait Yaz 'cause it's only the beginning."</p><p>The girl felt shivers down her spine. "What do you mean? What are you going to do!"</p><p>"Shhh... Darling the show is about to start." he said closing his eyes.</p><p>Yasmin saw the Doctor gasp in pain and slowly opened her eyes. </p><p>"Hello sleepyhead, I know you're broken but look who came to see us." he spoke cheerfully.</p><p>"Yaz... What..." </p><p>"What a nice surprise, isn't it ? Just in time for the big announce !" He let go of Yasmin and climbed up on the platform. </p><p>"What do you mean...?" asked the Doctor in a weak whisper. </p><p>"When I said I killed everyone here, I did... Keep the bodies. Just cold enough, in case they'd be useful. I thought... Maybe some good can come out of all this." he paused looking straight at her. "Your adopted mother isn't the only one who can experiment. I mean... A new race could be created."</p><p class="">The growing horror on Yasmin's face was mirroring the Doctor's expression. The Master went down the platform, the stairs now behind him. He completely ignored the brunette as she made her way next to the rostrum.</p><p class="">"Time Lord organics..." he continued as Cybermen walking could be heard in the distance. "With the ability to regenerate and self-repair, Cyber armor. Invincible. The perfect army, right? Right?"</p><p class="">The Doctor and Yasmin exchanged a panicked look as Cybermen completely different from the ones they already knew, made their entrance in the room. The CyberMasters. The girl wanted to act but what could she do alone against an army of robots. At least she was glad Graham and Ryan weren't with her. </p><p class=""> "Come in my pretties."</p><p class="">The Master looked like a kid in the middle of a candy store, he smiled widely at the brunette as to say 'Isn't this wonderful?'.</p><p class="">Two CyberMasters went just behind her under the terrified gaze of the trapped Time Lady. </p><p class="">"Well let's test it out." he said trying to regain a bit of seriousness.</p><p class="">He pointed at one CyberMaster then a second in the line. "Shoot him." he ordered, the first CyberMaster hesitated. "SHOOT HIM!" he yelled losing patience.  The robot obeyed and the other fell on the ground in a loud bang. "Good dog. Ah! All dead... Oh. Wait... Could it be? Yes it could!"</p><p class="">The Doctor's worst nightmare happened in front of her as the ground began to glow.</p><p class="">"Is it... Regenerating?" asked Yasmin terrified at what this meant. </p><p class="">"Oh my dear Yasmin, isn't that exciting ?" the Time Lord said as he made her way to her. He stroke her cheek gently and felt her trembling under his fingers. He smiled softly at her. </p><p class="">"You don't have to do this..." the girl pleaded her eyes going back and forth between the Master and the Doctor. </p><p class="">"Oh but I do, and you're coming with me. I will give you the stars, the whole universe in fact. But for now I need you to go to sleep, everything will end soon I promise." </p><p class="">"No..." Yasmin tried to stepped back but the CyberMasters were blocking the path. She looked at the Time Lord with begging eyes. She remembered how he had knocked unconscious the security guard at the gala on the Bal Tabarin. She knew she would be at the Master's mercy if she was unconscious, this could not happen. "Please don't, Master."</p><p class="">The poor girl had no say in it. The Time Lord placed two finger on her temple and she suddenly felt an irresistible need to sleep. She fought it for a few seconds but quickly fell forward into his arms, limp like a rag doll. </p><p class="">"Good girl." he whispered in her ear although she couldn't hear him. </p><p class="">He ordered one of the CyberMaster to take her then went back on the platform, facing his best enemy once more. </p><p class="">"Behold, your new CyberMasters, Doctor. All born from you. But led by me! Plus you're favorite human under my control. How does that feel?"</p><p class="">The Doctor was too weak to say anything but her terrified look said enough. The Master headed up the steps behind him.</p><p class="">"Now, no time to lose. Don't move. Oh that's right, you can't!"</p><p class="">He climbed on the first step, the CyberMaster carrying Yasmin unconscious next to him. </p><p class="">"Can you feel a new era dawning, Doctor?" The blond barely heard him. She was focused on Yasmin, the girl looked so peaceful and calm in her sleep.</p><p class=""> "For Gallifrey! For the Time Lords! For the end of the universe itself!" the Master proclaimed.</p><p class="">This was the worst case scenario for the Doctor. </p><p class="">"Sweet dreams." he told her before he lead everyone out. "This way soldiers!"</p><p class="">The blond watched powerless as they left the room. She needed to get out of here, to save her Yaz. Her...</p><p class="">"Yaz..." </p><p class="">She struggled to stay awake but soon she started drifting back into unconsciousness again. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi ! It's been a while I know. Sorry about that. You may have noticed in my fanfiction that I like to stay as close as possible to the real events and dialogues in the show. That way, it can feels like my fic is almost cannon and I like that. To achieve that I used the script of The timeless child part 2 and took care that what I added would be okay with what already existed. It took a bit of time to check each sentences of the script I'm not gonna lie but at least I like the result ^^. What I really liked while doing that, was to see what was added by the actors that wasn't on the script, nothing much but still.</p><p>I really hoped you liked this chapter, again I'm sorry for the delay. I'd be happy to read your feedbacks, feel free to leave a comment. See you for the next chapter.</p><p>Ps : Thanks again to my beta readers @itssoverynicetoseeyou and Sam who helped me a lot :3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fic is for the condescending people who told me that it was impossible for Yaz and the Master to text. Hope you liked it. I honestly love this ship and think that there isn't enough stuff about Yaz and the Master. They deserve more content, WE deserve more. So here I am doing my best to give them justice. Don't hesitate to tell me what you think, a comment is always appreciated as much as kudos.<br/>Love y'all, stay safe !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>